Ranko one half
by misao1000
Summary: First off, yes I do know there are stories like this one. What if Ranma was originally born a girl, and Genma and she went on their training trip and to Jusenkyo much earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is only a work of fiction, intended for entertainment purposes, and is not intended for profit, in any form..

Chapter One

At a small house in the Nerima district of Tokyo Japan, a middle aged man, let out a held breath, as he prepared for his morning workout. He stood outside in the back yard, moving from one form to another in slow sessions, unaware that he had an audience. As the man started to the quicken his pace, he heard someone call out in alarm. "Ranko sweetie, please don't that."

Stopping what he was doing, the man turned towards the voice, and found his wife standing in the doorway of the house, while a five year old red head, tried to mimic the movements he had just done. Letting a smile cross his face, the man came to stand before the girl, and knelt down in front of her. "Looks like my little Ran-chan, is becoming interested in the art." He didn't notice the dark look, that crossed his wife's face at this bit of news, and continued speaking. "Would you like to practice with daddy, Ran-chan?"

The girl looked up at him, and smiled a bright smile. "Daddy." she chirped, holding up her arms. Genma picked her up, and stood up once more. He was about to return to his spot from before, when his wife called for his attention. "Genma, dear?" Stopping in his tracks, Genma turned back to face his wife. "What is it, No-chan?" he asked. "I don't really want Ranko-chan studying the art." said No-chan. "However, since she is taking a interest in, I don't see how I can stop her. Just promise me, that you won't try and teach her to much at one time."

"Nodoka, what kind of father would I be, if I did something like that, to my little girl? asked Genma. "I know she is not ready for anything big yet. So for now, she and I are just going to do a kata or two." Nodoka still seemed wary of letting Ranko practice with Genma, but she gave a nod anyway. Genma sent her a smile, and with Ranko in hand, he turned and made his way back to the spot he had been standing in earlier. Setting Ranko down a little bit away from him, he stood up straight, and looked down at her. "Ok Ran-chan, let me see what you can do, based on what you saw earlier." Ranko nodded her head, and with a smile on her face, began to try and do exactly what her father had done, earlier.

Genma had to admit that he was impressed that Ranko, even though she was only five years old, came very close to doing exactly what he had done, and she had only seen it once. As Genma continued to watch her, he became aware that Ranko started to quicken her pace just as he had done. She seemed to be doing ok on the punches, but as Genma watched her, he knew what was coming. "Ran-chan, don't...". He didn't get to finish his sentence, and was forced to cringe, as Ranko attempted to do the leaping kick ,he had done. However, instead of landing on her feet as Genma had done, she landed on her back. At the sound of crying, Nodoka was quickly outside, asking what had happened.

Genma who was holding Ranko, and calming her down, said "I tried to stop her, No-chan, but Ranko was a little faster then I was. She tried to do a jumping kick, and instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her back." . "Oh my little sweetheart, it's ok." said Nodoka, taking Ranko into her arms. "I think you have had enough practice for today, sweetheart." As Ranko continued to sniffle a little bit, Nodoka made her way back towards the house, with Genma following behind her. As he watched them, Ranko raised her head up off of her mothers shoulder, and Genma noticed a look of determination cross his daughters face, as she looked back towards him.  
-

A couple of weeks later, Ranko was once again outside with her father, watching him practice. Nodoka had to run into town to pick up some needed items for dinner that night, and had left Genma in charge of Ranko. Genma was just about to quicken his pace in his kata, when her heard. "Daddy?" Stopping in mid move, he turned to look at Ranko. "What's wrong, Ran-chan?" he asked. Ranko ran towards him, and once she was a little bit in front of him, she stopped. "You want to practice with me again, Ran-chan?" asked Genma, looking down at her. Ranko shook her head no. "Want show, daddy." she said. "Ok sweetheart." said Genma, kneeling down in front of her. "What do you want to show me?"

As Genma watched, Ranko began to once again do the kata she had done two weeks ago. Once again Genma watched her with rapt attention, and was proud of her, as she pulled off each of every one of the slow katas he had done. As Ranko started to pick up her pace again, Genma started to reach out to her, and stop her, for he didn't want her to get hurt again, like she had before. However, something held him back, and he continued to watch her. As Ranko neared the point of the jumping kick, worry once again started to creep back into Genma. But once again, something held him back, from stopping her.

In the blink of an eye, Ranko had pulled off a combination palm thrust, followed by the jumping kick, landing perfectly back onto her feet. She then turned to Genma, and sent him a smile. "Daddy, proud?" she asked. Genma could only nod, and take her into his arms, pulling her into a hug. Feeling something wet hit her cheek, Ranko became alarmed, and look up into her fathers face. "Why Daddy, cry?" she asked. Hearing concern in Ranko's voice, Genma assured her, that everything was ok. "I am ok Ran-chan." he said. "I am only crying, because I am so very proud of you." Neither one of them noticed that Nodoka had returned a little while ago, and had seen when Ranko pulled off the jumping kick. Nodoka leaving the kitchen, made her way upstairs, and into the bathroom, where she began to cry.  
-

Two years had passed, and during that time Ranko who had joined her father every morning for practice, had greatly improved. After telling Ranko to keep practicing, Genma made his way back towards the house, and went into the kitchen were he found, Nodoka, sitting at the table. Clearing his throat, Genma got her attention. "No-chan?". Nodoka looked up from the book she was reading, but didn't say anything. "No-chan, since Ranko is quickly progressing in the art, I would like to ask your permission, to take her on a training trip, so she can learn the same way I did." said Genma. "Now, if you don't want this done, I will understand, and continue to train her here. But if I do that, we are going to have to buy some equipment, and the house is not really big enough, for what is needed."

Nodoka didn't say anything at first, and got to her feet. Making her way over to the window over the sink, she looked out into the backyard, and watched Ranko for several minutes. As Nodoka watched, Ranko ran towards the fence that surrounds the property, leaped towards it, and using it like a spring, rebounded back, pulling off a small spin kick, and landing perfectly back on her feet. As Ranko went into a different kata, Nodoka turned back to face Genma. "I can't deny that Ranko has greatly improved, dear." she said. "But, to let you take her away from me, is a big decision, even if it involves her future in the art."

Genma came to stand before her, and placed his arms around her. "I know this is a hard decision, No-chan, and I can see how you feel about it." he said. "I will do what I can, to continue Ranko's training here." Nodoka shakes her head, and steps back from him. "No dear." she said. "We both know that is not possible, in this small house. I don't really like it, but if Ranko wants to go with you, I won't object." Stepping around Genma, Nodoka headed towards the back door. Once there, she called out to Ranko. "Ranko sweetie, can you come inside for a minute?"

Stopping in mid move, Ranko turned towards the house, and ran towards it, as Nodoka moved back towards the table. A few moments later, Ranko was seated at the table, with both of her parents. "Mom, I would like to practice some more, so could we make this quick?" asked Ranko, looking towards her mother. Nodoka flinched just a bit at how Ranko addressed her, but decided not to worry about it for now. "Ranko dear, your training is what we wanted to talk to you about." said Nodoka. A look of concern crossed Ranko's face, and she asked. "You're not going to make me stop now, are you mom?". "No sweetheart, I am not going to make you stop." said Nodoka, letting out a sigh. "Your father I had a little discussion about your future in the art. We both agreed that the house is really to small, for your father to continue training you, as he is now."

Ranko who was listening intently to her mothers words, couldn't miss the sad tone hidden in them. "Mom, why do you sound so sad, telling me all of this?" asked Ranko. Nodoka having thought she had hidden the sadness well enough, was taken by surprise when Ranko asked this question. Quickly getting over the surprise, she said. "I am a little sad Ranko, but it is only because of what your father suggested, that would help with you continuing to learn the art." said Nodoka. Ranko looked towards her father. "And what did pops, say?" she asked. Nodoka once again flinched at Ranko's choice of words, but once again decided not to press the matter. "Your father, suggested taking you on a training trip, sweetheart." said Nodoka. Ranko started to speak, but Genma raised his hand and she stopped. "Before you answer Ran-chan, you need to know, that this journey will not be a walk in the park." said Genma. "Also, you need to be aware, that your mother will not be going with us."

Ranko quickly got out of her seat, and hurried over to her mother. "You won't be coming with us, mom?" she asked. Nodoka reached out her hand, and taking Ranko's hand into it, pulled Ranko up into her lap. "No sweetheart, I won't be going with you." said Nodoka. "I am not trained in that kind of training, and it is something I would not want to do." Nodoka gave Ranko some time to understand what the meaning of the situation was, before asking. "Do you want to go on this trip with your father, sweetheart?" Ranko raising her hand, wiped her eyes, and asked. "Can I have some time to think it over?", looks at both of her parents, who gives her a nod. "Ran-chan, no one is making you do this." said Genma. "And if you do decide to remain here, I will do my best to continue your training, as best as I can."

Ranko gives him a nod, and slides down out of her mothers lap. "I am going to my room, so I can think about this." she said, heading towards the stairs. "Ok sweetheart." called Nodoka. A few minutes later, Genma and Nodoka heard the closing of a door from upstairs.  
-

Several hours later, Ranko was once again sitting at the table with her parents. "Have you made a decision, Ran-chan?" asked Genma. "I have pops." said Ranko. "I don't really want to leave mom, but I also want to learn everything I can from you as well." Nodoka reaching out her hand, placed it on top of Ranko's. "Sweetheart, are you absolutely sure, you want to go on this trip?" asked Nodoka. Ranko nodded."Ok sweetheart. Why don't you go pick out the clothes you want to take with you, while your father and I talk about this a little more.". "Ok mom." said Ranko, sliding out of her chair, and heading towards the stairs.

After waiting a few minutes, to make sure Ranko was upstairs, Nodoka turned to face Genma. "Dear, as I am sure you are aware, I don't like this decision, but since it is what Ranko wants, I will keep my word, and not object to it." said Nodoka. "However, I do want to know, what exactly you are going to be teaching her, and how you are going to go about doing it.". "As you know, No-chan, the Saotome style of anything goes martial arts, is based around arial attacks." said Genma. "I will mostly be focusing on building up Ran-chan balance and speed, starting off. As to what happens after that, it will all depend on how quickly she progresses."

Nodoka nodded, then sent Genma a hard glare. "You are not going to teach her, the same way that perverted master of yours did, are you?" asked Nodoka. "Of course not, dear." said Genma. "My daughter means to much to me, to train her like that." Nodoka's mood quickly changed, and she sent him a smile. "That is just what I wanted to hear, dear." she said, getting to her feet. "There is one more matter we need to discuss, but before we do that, I need to get a few things." As Genma wondered that she had in mind, Nodoka made her way over to the door, that led into the living room. Once there she left the kitchen, and Genma heard her walking around. A few moments later, he heard the sound of something being opened, and then the sound of shifting papers.

Some minutes later, Nodoka returned to the kitchen. Genma looking over towards her, paled when he noticed that she held her katana, in her hand. "No-chan, what is the katana for?" he asked, as Nodoka came back over to the table, and sat down. "You don't need to worry about it for now, dear." said Nodoka, holding out some papers. "I need you to read over these papers, then sign them, were it is indicated." Taking the papers from her, Genma placed them in front of himself, and began to read, aloud."

"I _ hereby swear on my honor as a martial artist, that I will train my daughter Saotome Ranko, to the best of my abilities. I also swear on my honor, that I will keep her as lady like as possible, and not turn her into a tomboy or pervert. If I fail in either of these endeavors, I will willingly commit to Seppuku, in order to restore my families honor."

Genma having finished reading, looked towards Nodoka. "No-chan, are you serious about this?" he asked. "I am very serious, dear." said Nodoka, holding up her katana. "I knew this day would come once Ranko took a interest in the art, so I prepared for it, by calling my brother, and having him write that up." ."But No-chan, surely you can't expect me to keep Ran-chan lady like, on the road." said Genma. "I know that dear." said Nodoka. "That is why it says, as much as possible. I know it is going to be hard, but I am confident that you can succeed. And if you do want to take Ranko on this trip, you will agree to those terms.". "Ok No-chan, I will agree to your terms, since it would hurt Ran-chan, for me to back out of the trip now." Nodoka hands Genma a pen, and he signs his name on the indicated lines. Once he was finished, he let out a sigh, and gave the papers back to Nodoka. Taking the papers into her hand, Nodoka returned to her feet, and picking up her katana started back towards the living room. Reaching the door, she stopped for a moment, and turned back to face Genma. "Dear, you might want to go help your daughter pack." she said. "After all, you can't train her, if she takes dresses along with her."

As Nodoka made her way into the living room to put the katana and papers away, Genma got to his feet, and headed towards the stairs, so he could go help Ranko. 'Why do I have the feeling, this trip is a bad idea.' he thought, making his way upstairs.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Having arrived upstairs a few minutes later, Genma made his way down the hall, and after a few moments stopped outside of a door, that had a cat hanging on it, with the name Ranko wrote on it, in romanji. Letting a smile cross his face, he lifted his hand and knocked upon the door. "Hai" called Ranko from inside. "Ran-chan it is me." said Genma. I have come to see if you need any help packing."

A few moments later, the door was opened by Ranko. As she stepped aside, Genma stepped into the room, and with a quick look around, noticed that Ranko had placed a bunch of clothes on top of her bed. Coming around from behind her father, Ranko came around in front of him, and headed back towards her bed. "Just wondering pops, but what exactly am I going to need to pack for this trip?" asked Ranko, reaching the bed, and picking up a skirt.

Coming over to stand next to the bed, Genma looked over the clothes Ranko had there, and quickly realized that there was going to be a problem, based on what she had. "I doubt your mother will agree to you wearing them, Ran-chan, but in order to fully learn the art of our family style, you really need to wear loose fitting pants and shirts." he said. Ranko looked over the clothes on her bed, and let out a disappointed sigh. "I don't have anything like that, pops." she said. Placing his arm around her, Genma said. "Don't worry Ran-chan. Your mother knows how much you want to learn the art, so maybe we can convince her to let us buy you the needed attire."

With a hopeful look on her face, and a cry of yay, Ranko rushed past Genma towards the door. Reaching it she gone with a flash of red. Genma giving a soft chuckle at his daughters eagerness, followed after her in a much slower pace. Arriving in the dinning room a few minutes later, Genma found Ranko jumping up down in an excited manner, as Nodoka slowly shook her head.  
-

Ten minutes later, The Saotome family were making their way towards the Nerima shopping district. As they walked along, Ranko was talking adamantly about all the things she hoped to learn from Genma. Genma who was walking in front of her, couldn't hide the pride he felt, as he listened to Ranko talk about being the best ever, and maybe even becoming a sensei of her own someday. Glancing over to his right at the wall they was passing, Genma stopped walking. Nodoka seeing him, started to call out a warning, but before she could do so, Genma had leapt up onto the wall, and balanced himself perfectly.

As Nodoka glared at Genma, Ranko looked up at him, with a look of awe written across her face. "Can I try that, pops?" she asked. Genma started to say something, but Nodoka beat him to it. "Absolutely not, young lady." said Nodoka. Ranko turned to face her, with a look of disappointment. "But mom, you said pops could teach me.". "I know what I said sweetheart, and I am going to stand by that." said Nodoka, coming to stand before Ranko, and kneeling down in front of her. "If you are going to let me learn, mom, then why can't I do so now?" asked Ranko.

Nodoka gave her daughter a smile. "It should be obvious sweetheart." said Nodoka, pointing at Ranko's clothes. "It would be very unlady like, for you to be that high up, wearing a skirt. Especially with all of the men around here." Relizing what her mother was saying, Ranko blushed to the point, that her face was almost as red as her hair. A few minutes later, after Ranko's blush had subsided, Nodoka spoke to her once more. "I promise sweetheart, that on the return trip, you can try what your father is doing. Ok?"

Giving her mother a nod, Ranko turned to look at her father once more, before turning to face the direction they had been walking in.  
-

Three hours later, and with lots of bags in hand, The Saotome family was returning home, when they came upon the wall that Genma had jumped up onto earlier. Looking down at the outfit she now wore, Ranko looked towards the wall, and called out. "Mom, can I try what pops did, now?" Nodoka having hoped Ranko had forgotten the whole thing, during the shopping trip, let out a sigh, and turned to face her daughter. "I guess you can try it, for a few minutes sweetheart." said Nodoka. But only if your father, does it with you.", sends a look over at Genma.

Genma gave Nodoka a nod, and set down all of the bags he was carrying. He then came over, so he was standing next to Ranko. "Since you're not able to jump that high just yet, Ran-chan, I will help you up there." As Ranko said ok, Genma knelt down and picked her up. Once he had her situated, he leapt into the air, and a few moments later landed atop the wall, were he then placed Ranko down in front of him. Ranko wavered for a few moments on the small two to three inch space, and even caused Nodoka to call out her name. However, after a little bit of flapping her arms, Ranko gained her balance, and stood there. "This is easy." she said, turning her head to look at Genma. "Standing still is easy, Ran-chan." said Genma. It is the actual walking part, that is harder." . "You mean, you can walk up here?" asked Ranko, a look of curiosity on her face.

Genma started to show her, but Nodoka dashed that, with only four words. "Genma, don't you dare." Sending Nodoka a look that showed he understood the warning, he knelt down to face Ranko "Tell you what Ran-chan, once we get home, I will setup a smaller version of this, and you can practice then, ok?" . Ranko let a pout cross her face, as she looked towards her father. "Why can't I do it here and now, pops?" she asked. "Your mother doesn't want you starting this high off of the ground, Ran-chan, and I agree with her." said Genma

Ranko looked towards her mother, and noticing the worried look there, she nodded her head. "Ok pops. I will wait until we get home." Genma moved closer so he could pick Ranko up, and return to the ground. However, before he could pick her up, Ranko had jumped down herself, which caused Nodoka to cry out again. As Ranko landed on her feet, she didn't realize her mother was walking towards her, anger etched on her face. Next thing Ranko felt, was a swat to her rear end. As Ranko let out a small epp, more out of surprise then pain, Nodoka took her by the hand, and started walking, while pulling Ranko along. "That was very irresponsible, Ranko!" shouted Nodoka.

Genma seeing Ranko lower her head, felt sorry for her, but he also couldn't blame Nodoka for being angry, since Ranko had just jumped down, from a wall that was about seven to eight feet high.  
-

Forty minutes later, Nodoka and Ranko arrived back at their home. Nodoka let go of Ranko's hand, and said. "Ranko, I want you to go to your room, and think about what you did today." . "But mom, what about training?" asked Ranko, turning to face her mother. "For now Ranko, all training is on hold, while you think about your actions today." said Nodoka, seeing a hurt look in Ranko's eyes. Sweetheart, maybe later, I will let you do some training, but for now, please just go to your room." Ranko wanted to protest some more, but she then noticed a tear run down her mothers cheek. "I'm sorry I upset you, mother." said Ranko giving her mother a bow, then turning away, and heading towards the stairs. As Ranko made her way up the stairs towards her room, Nodoka made her way into the kitchen. Once there she sat down in one of the chairs at the table, covered her face with her hands, and cried.

Some minutes later Genma made his way into the house, with all of the clothes he had to carry. As he made his way towards the stairs, in order to take all of Ranko's new clothes up to her room, Nodoka called out to him. "Dear, could you please come in here for a minute?". Putting all of the bags down near the foot of the stairs, Genma made his way into the kitchen, to find Nodoka sitting at the table. He looked around the room, then out the kitchen window for a sign of Ranko, and didn't see her anywhere. He was about to ask where she was, when Nodoka spoke again. "I sent Ranko to her room for now, dear."

With that worry out of the away, Genma made his way over to the table, and pulling out one of the extra chairs, he sat down, and looked towards Nodoka. "No-chan, have you been crying?" he asked, reaching out his arm, and placing his hand on top of one of hers. Instead of saying why she had been crying, Nodoka asked. "Genma, when are planning on leaving with Ranko?". "I was going to wait until the end of the week, so Ran-chan could spend a little more time with you, No-chan." said Genma. Has something happened that we need to stay longer?" Nodoka shook her head no. "It's nothing like that dear." she said. Genma started to speak, but Nodoka interrupted him. "Could you be ready to go, in the next hour or two?"

This sent off alarm bells inside Genma's head. "No-chan, what 's wrong?" he asked. Why do you want us to leave so soon?". Nodoka looked past him towards the stairs, at all of the clothes they had bought for Ranko. "The reason I need you to leave as soon as possible dear, is because my decision on letting you take Ranko on this trip, is wavering." said Nodoka. "I fear that if you wait to much longer, I am going to change my mind about letting her go, and it is going to hurt her to have that happen.". "No-chan, I am sorry it came to this." said Genma. "Ran-chan and I will leave within the hour or two, and you have my word, that I will take care of her."

As Nodoka nodded, Genma got to his feet, and made his way back towards the stairs. On reaching them, he picked up all of the bags of clothes, and made his way upstairs to Ranko's room with them.  
-

A hour and a half later, Genma and Ranko made their way downstairs. Genma was wearing his old large traveling pack, and also carrying a smaller one, that held Ranko's stuff in his left hand. Making her way past her father, Ranko made her way into the kitchen, and stood before her mother. "Mother?" she said, drawing Nodoka's attention towards her. "Yes sweetheart?" asked Nodoka. "I just wanted to say thank you, Mother, for allowing father to take me away from you, and on this trip." said Ranko. I know this is very hard for you, Mother..." Ranko wasn't able to finish what she was saying, because Nodoka had gotten to her feet, and embraced Ranko in a hug. "Sweetheart, all I want is for you to be happy, and if that means going with your father to study the art, then I won't stand in the way." said Nodoka.

After letting them hold each other for several minutes, Genma cleared his throat. "Ran-chan, we really need to get going, before it gets to late." he said. Nodoka let Ranko go. As Ranko stepped back from her mother, Nodoka raised her hand, and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from Ranko's eyes. "Go make me proud, sweetheart." said Nodoka. As Ranko turned and started to walk away, Nodoka raised her eyes towards Genma. No words were said between, but each nodded to the other, and Genma turned away as well, following Ranko towards the front door.

End of Chapter Two

(A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, then the last.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Close to a hour after leaving their home, Ranko and Genma, were nearing Furikan high school. As Ranko ran towards the front gate for a closer look, Genma stopped walking, and looked off in a different direction. 'Hmm, I wonder.' thought Genma.

Turning his attention back to Ranko, Genma started to say something to her, but she spoke first. "Hey Pops, do you think, I can go to school here some day?" Genma didn't speak for a bit, because he was thinking to himself again. 'I completely forgot about school starting soon. Guess I will have to see, what I can do to fix that, while we travel.'

Feeling a touch to his hand, snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked back at Ranko. "Did you hear me pops?" she asked, tilting her head, a bit. "It will be a while before you come to school here, Ran-chan. For this is the high school, and it is for older kids." Ranko gave a slight oh of understanding, and turned to look back at the school. After giving her a few minutes to dream, Genma spoke again. "Ran-chan, how quickly do you want to start your training?" he asked.

Ranko turned back to face him. "I would like to start as soon as possible, pops."said Ranko. But if we need to wait a while, that is ok I guess.". Genma saw a small hint of disappointment as Ranko said she could wait, if she had too. "It won't take to long Ran-chan, but I wanted to make a quick stop, before we left." As Genma took off in the direction he had looked off in, Ranko hurried after him. "Where are we going to stop at, pops?". "You will see, when we get there, Ran-chan." said Genma. Not one for surprises, Ranko pursed her lips together in a pout, but continued to follow her father.  
-

Thirty minutes later, Genma stopped walking outside of a large gate, and looked towards Ranko. "We're here Ran-chan." As Ranko looked at the gate, a huge smile crossed her face. "I see you remember, you aunt and uncle's house, Ran-chan.", said Genma, reaching out his hand, and pushing the gate open. Soon as the gate was open, Ranko ran past him, and inside, with a cry of "Akane." Hurrying after his daughter, Genma caught up to her, and stopped her, by grabbing the back of her shirt. "Ranko, please remember your manners." he admonished, which caused Ranko to blush, and look down at the ground. "Sorry Father." she said.

"It's ok, Ran-chan." said Genma, letting her go. Now come on." As Genma walked past her towards the front door, Ranko fell into step behind him, at a much slower pace. A few moments later, they were standing before the front door, and Genma raising his arm, rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door was opened by a woman, with long black hair. She started to say hello, but as soon as she saw Genma, she hurried forward, and embraced him. "Genma, it is so good to see you."

"Hello Kijara." said Genma, as he returned the hug, she had given him. A few moments later, Kijara released him, and stepped back. With a quick look around, she spotted Ranko, and moved to stand in front of her. Kneeling down, she held out her arms, towards Ranko. "And how is my second daughter?" she asked, as Ranko stepped forward, into the embrace. "I am doing great, Auntie." said Ranko, wrapping her arms, around Kijara. After holding Ranko a little bit longer then she had Genma, Kijra released Ranko, and stood up. She then turned back to face Genma. "So Genma, are you here for a reason, or are you going to drag my husband off somewhere? And why isn't Nodoka with you?"

"Ran-chan and I, are leaving on a training trip, Ki-chan." said Genma, which caused Kijara, to look more closely at them. Seeing the pack Genma was carrying, and the clothes Ranko was wearing, she crossed her arms over her chest, and asked in a stern voice. "Is Nodoka aware of this?"

"Yes Ki-chan." said Genma. Nodoka is aware of us leaving, and has agreed to let me train Ranko." Satisfied that Nodoka was aware of the trip, the stern look that was on Kijara's face was replaced with a genuine smile, as she turned to face Ranko again. "I bet you are excited, to learn the art, aren't you, Ranko?". Ranko gave her a nod. "I sure am, Auntie." said Ranko. As Kijara continued to talk to Ranko, about the art, Genma who was watching them closely, saw when Kijara shivered just a bit. "Ki-chan, how are you doing?" he asked.

Kijara turned back to face him, and said. "I am doing alright. I have just been having chills lately, and I also tire quickly, with the simplest tasks. The doctors, are still not telling me what is wrong, but I think I am getting better.". Kijara suddenly placed her hand over her mouth, with a look of shock on her face. Genma becoming alarmed, started to reach out to her, but Kijara spoke and it stopped him. "Oh my, were are my manners." she said. Please come inside." Kijara turns back towards the front door, and makes her way back inside. Ranko hurries after her, and stops just long enough to remove her shoes, before taking off down the hallway. Shaking his head, at Ranko's antics, Genma makes his inside as well, with an apology to Kijara. "Sorry Ki-chan. But Ranko, is still learning." Kijara brushed his apology aside, and closed the door. "I know the feeling, Genma, for Akane, is the same way. I really hope to break her out of it, soon."

As Genma and Kijara made their way down the hallway towards the sitting room, they heard Ranko and Akane's voices, as they greeted each other. A few moments later, Kijara and Genma entered the sitting room. "Saotome my old friend." called a male voice. Next thing Genma knew, he was being embraced by a man with long black hair, and a thick mustache. "Good to see you too, Tendo." said Genma, with a little difficulty, since he was being squeezed.  
-

Some minutes later, the five of them were seated at the table, and Genma had just finished telling Soun, about taking Ranko on a training trip. "I was wondering, if you and Akane, would like to come along as well, Tendo." said Genma. Soun didn't answer right away, and looked over towards Kijara, who was talking adamantly with Akane and Ranko. "Saotome, I would like to go with you, but now is not a good time." said Soun, after turning his attention back to Genma. Genma sent a look over towards Kijara, then turned back to Soun. "Has Kijara...". "Let's go out to the dojo Saotome." said Soun, interrupting Genma, and getting to his feet.

As Genma stood up as well, Soun turned to Kijara. "Dear, Saotome and I are going out to the dojo for a bit." said Soun. If you need anything while we are gone, send Akane or Ranko to get me." Kijara crossed her arms over her chest, and sent a glare towards her husband. "Dear, I am more then capable of taking care of myself, for a hour or so." she said. And besides, as I told Genma, I am feeling much better." Soun gave her a nod, and started to walk towards the doorway, that lead out to the dojo, with Genma following him.

Five minutes later, Soun and Genma were seated on the dojo floor, and the door had been locked. "I am sorry to drag you out here Saotome, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Kijara." said Soun. "Don't worry about it, Tendo." said Genma, with a wave of his hand. Now, what was you saying, about now being a bad time, for you to leave?"

Soun took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he focused on Genma. "Kijara is dieing, Saotome." he said. At her last check-up, the doctors informed me, that at the most she only has two maybe three months left. And that is if she is lucky."."Tendo, I am sorry to hear this." said Genma. Is there anything that can be done, to help?"

Soun shook his head no, and his shoulders slumped. "The doctors have done all they can, but Kijara's illness has progressed to much, for them to do anything more." said Soun. Saotome, I feel so helpless. And what is going to happen to the girls, once their mother passes away? I doubt, I will be able to go one, without Kijara." Genma didn't know of anything to say or do, so he just sat there, as Soun fell apart. After several minutes of silence, Soun refocused on Genma's face. "I know this is going to be a unwise decision Saotome, but I have considered going to find the Master, freeing him, and begging him to help me save her."

Genma closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Tendo, I can understand you wanting to save Kijara." he said. But to go as far as considering the Master, is very risky. What if you do free him, and he can't or won't help her? What would you do then?"

"I don't know, Saotome." said Soun. But even if there was a slight chance that the Master could save, the one person you loved most in the world, wouldn't you take the chance as well, Saotome?" Genma didn't have to think very long, before nodding. "Yes I would, Tendo." he said.

"Saotome, would you come with me, in order to free the Master?" asked Soun, hope in his eyes.

"I am sorry Tendo, but I can't do that." said Genma. If it wasn't for Ranko, and wanting to keep her safe from the Master, I would gladly go with you, since this means so much to you. But until I know she is able to protect herself from him, I don't want her anywhere near him."

"I understand Saotome." said Soun, getting to his feet. We should probably head back to the house." As Genma got to his feet, Soun asked. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"We really should be going." said Genma. I only came by, to see if you and Akane-chan wanted to come with us."

"Then I guess this is goodbye, for now, old friend." said Soun, holding out his hand to Genma. Genma taking Soun's hand, pulled him forwards, and embraced him. "Tendo my friend, no matter what you decide to do about the Master, I want you to know, you have my full support." said Genma.

"Thank you, Saotome." said Soun. And I wish you luck, and a swift safe return, once your training trip is over."

The two friends parted. Several minutes later, and after several goodbyes between Ranko and Akane, Genma and Ranko left the Tendo's, to start their journey.

End of Chapter Three

(A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter.

**Poll Question:** Should I have Happosai cure Kijara or not? Please leave your answers in either a review or a pm.

(A/N 2: It will really change the story if Kijra lives, and it may take me longer to update, since I will have to change the whole apect of what transpires, from the anime/manga. ;) But I am up to the challenge, if it comes to it.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Just wanted to say thank you, to all of those who voted, on if I saved Soun's wife or not. Since the majority of you said to save her, that is what I am going to do. Just hope I can the story to everyone's liking, with the way it will go, with her alive.)

(A/N 2: Forgot to write it in, but at some point during their visit to the Tendo's, Genma told Soun about taking Ranko to Jusenkyo. However he only said it was a training ground in China, instead of the actual name.)

Chapter Four

Two hours after Genma and Ranko had left, The Tendos sat down for dinner. Usually Soun was the one to make conversation, but he was lost in his thoughts, about what he and Genma had talked about, while they were locked inside the dojo. 'Can I really count on the Master to help me, after what Saotome and I did to him?...'Hmm, maybe if I take him a peace offering of sake, and ladies under-ware, he will be more reasonable.'

Soun was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Akane calling out to him. Kijara being alerted to Akane's calls, looked over at her husband, and saw that he was deep in thought about something. Reaching out her arm, she placed her hand on his arm. "Dear, what are you thinking about, that would cause you to ignore Akane?" asked Kijara. Snapping out of his thoughts, Soun looked towards Kijara, then to Akane. "I am sorry Akane-chan." said Soun. What was you wanting?". Akane looked down at the table, and said. "Dad, I was wondering if you, would teach me, our style of martial arts? This way, once Ran-chan returns, she and I can spar together."

"I would love to teach you, Akane-chan." said Soun. Akane raised her head, and looked towards him with a smile on her face. "Thanks, dad." she said. Umm, can we start, as soon as dinner is over, please?"

Soun seeing the eager look on her face, really hated to disappoint her, knowing how disappointed she would be, once her mother died, he said. "I am sorry Akane-chan, but tonight is not a good time to start." The smile that was on Akane's face quickly disappeared, and she lowered her head. It broke Souns heart to see his daughter so disappointed, but he didn't really have much choice. "Akane-chan, I promise I will train you, but at this point in time, I have something to do, that is much more important." said Soun.

"Dear, what could be more important, then your daughter?" asked Kijara. Soun turning to face her, said. "I can't tell you that dear." he said. Just know, that if it works out like I hope it does, we will be much more secure." Kijara didn't like this answer, but since Soun did say he would still teach Akane, she let it go. Dinner after that, passed in silence.  
-

A hour later, everyone had finished their dinner. "Kasumi-chan, could you please clean up?" asked Kijara, getting to her feet, slowly. "Of course, Mother." said Kasumi, getting to her feet as well. While Kasumi started to gather up the dishes, Soun who had gotten to his feet, made his way over to stand beside Kijara. "Are you alright, dear?" he asked, taking a hold of her arm. "I am just a little tired, is all." said Kijara. I think I am going to head to bed." Soun gave her a nod, and started to help her out of the room, and towards the stairs. Just before they left the room, Kijara stopped walking, and turned back to her daughters. "I want all of you, to get a bath, before going to bed." she said. "Yes Mother." called the three girls. With that matter addressed, Kijara turned back around, and Soun lead her out of the room.

Some minutes later, Soun left his and Kijara's bedroom, and was about to head back towards the stairs. However, a noise from the end of the hallway, caught his attention. Making his way in that direction, Soun soon stopped outside of the bathroom door. He was about to open the door, but stopped when he heard the sound of giggling coming from inside, the room. "Nabiki, stop tickling me." cried the voice of Akane. "I can't help it, Akane." said Nabiki. It is to much fun, and enjoyable to hear you laugh.". "I know." said Akane. But Mom, told us to get a bath. Not sit here all night, and play.". "I suppose you're right, Akane." said Nabiki. And besides, it is not quiet as fun with just the two of us. If Kasumi was here, I could tickle you much easier, while she held you down."

A few moments later Soun heard a small splash of water, and assumed Akane and Nabiki had gotten into the furo. 'Since they are busy, maybe I can get half of my peace offering to the master, from their rooms.' thought Soun, moving away from the bathroom door, and making his way back down the hallway.  
-

Three hours later, everyone inside the Tendo home was asleep, except for Soun. 'I guess now, is as good a time as any, to get this done.' Slipping out of bed, very slowly so he wouldn't wake up Kijara, Soun got to his feet. Once there, he tip toed across the room to the door, and once reaching it, slowly opened it. Sending a look back towards Kijara, and making a silent promise, that he would save her, no matter the cost, he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Making his way down the hallway, he soon stopped outside of a guest room. Sliding the door open, he made his way inside, were a small bundle, sat in the middle of the floor. Kneeling down at the bundle, he tied it closed, then got to his feet once again. Leaning over, he took the bundle into his right hand, and slipped it over his shoulders, so it sat upon his back. 'I am really sorry to have to use your under-ware, girls, but if it appeases the Master enough to help your Mother, you will thank me later.' thought Soun.

With the bundle situated on his back, Soun made his way over to the window in the room, and sliding it open, climbed up onto the window frame, and jumped out, landing with a small thump, on the ground, in a crouch. Standing up straight, he hurried towards the gate, and on reaching it, pushed it open. Making his way out of the compound, he headed off in the direction, that would take him out of the city.  
-

Not having any means of knowing the time, or how long he had been walking, Soun could only push himself forward, and think to himself, about how much better everything was going to be, once he found the Master, and convinced him to help Kijara. After walking for what seemed like hours, Soun was about to collapse from exhaustion, from he stopped and looked around at the area he was standing in. 'This looks like the place, Saotome and I sealed the Master at. But it has been a few years, and if this is the place, there are some differences.'

As Soun racked his brain, to try and remember how the actual area looked, on the night he and Saotome trapped the Master, he failed to notice the small person, hiding in the shadows of a nearby tree. 'So, only one of those ingrates, decide to come free me, after all of this time.' thought the person. 'Oh well, from the looks of it, he has been busy.'

As the person stepped out of the shadows of the tree, he spoke aloud. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't blast you where you stand, Soun!"

Hearing that voice, caused Soun to stiffen. "I am waiting!" spoke the new person. Soun quickly whirled around, dropped to his hands and knees, and began to beg. "Please Master, forgive me. I didn't want to lock you away, it was all Saotome's fault."

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Soun?" said Happosai. I know I was dead to the world drunk, but I was still aware, of everything that happened that night. I know both you and Genma, beat the hell out of me, locked me inside a sake barrel, threw me into a cave, and then blocked said cave, with a large boulder."

Soun couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he remained in the position where he was, with his face down in the dirt. A few minutes later, he heard a sigh. "Get up, Soun."

Doing as he was told, Soun sat up, but remained on his knees, before his Master. "Now then Soun, I doubt you came here to free, out of the goodness of your heart, so I must know, why are you here?" asked Happosai.

"I came to ask you for a favor, Master." said Soun, while slipping off, the small bundle he was carrying. "I even brought you a gift, hoping that it would help in my request.", sets the bundle down in front of him, and pushes it forwards slightly.

Happosai takes a few cautious steps towards the bundle, and once he was certain it wasn't another trick by his student, he knelt down and untied the knot holding the sheet closed. Opening the sheet slightly, he cried out "Of sweet treasures!" , jumping into the pile of panties. "I have missed seeing you all, for a long time."

After several minutes of looking over all of the panties Soun had taken from his daughters, Happosai, stepped out of the sheet, and retied it closed. "Ok Soun, let's hear what it is you wish for me to do, and then will I decide if this is payment enough or not."

"Master, I have a family of a beautiful wife, and three young daughters." said Soun. "As to why I came to you, is because my wife is dieing. I was hoping you knew some cure the doctors don't know about, that can save her.", lowers himself back down onto his hands, so his face is once again inches from the dirt.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Happosai.

"She has ovarian cancer, Master." said Soun.

There was a long silence between them, only broken by the occasional chirp of some kind of insect. After several more minutes, Happosai let a sigh, and spoke. "I do have something that can help her, but Soun, you must know, that if this is done, she can never have children again. Are you still willing to save her, even though, you can never have a son, like you used to tell me about?"

"Yes Master." said Soun. As long as she is alive, I don't care about the fact that I can't have a son."

"Very well." said Happosai. I will have to gather the items needed, to make the cure you need. If you can spare a hour, to help me gather the items, I will help you."

"Thank you Master." said Soun. You don't know how much this means to me."

Happosai didn't say anything except. "We really should hurry, so come on Soun."

Sitting up, and getting to his feet, Soun watched as Happosai quickly placed the bundle of under-ware onto his back, then leapt up into the trees, and was heading off back into the forest, in only a few moments time.  
-

A hour and a half later, Soun and Happosai were seated in a late night bar. "Ok Soun." said Happosai, holding out his hand. Soun held out his own hand, and Happosai dropped seven green pills into his hand. "Are these the cure, Master?" asked Soun, looking at the pills.

Happosai took a drink from his bottle of sake, before answering. "Yes it is. Now listen very carefully Soun, for if you don't do exactly as I say on these instructions, you could very well send your wife to her grave, yourself." At those grim words, Soun focused all of his attention on Happosai. Seeing that Soun was focused on him, Happosai continued. "Over the next seven days, you need to crush one of those pills into a powder, and mix it into your wife's food. It can breakfast, lunch, or dinner. However, you must only use one pill a day, that is the most important part. Also make sure she drinks only water, during the time she eats the food, you added the powder to."

"What happens after seven days, Master?" asked Soun, once Happosai had taken another drink of sake.

"If all goes well, she should be cured." said Happosai. If she isn't, you will have to repeat the process."

"I understand Master, and I thank you, for doing this for me." said Soun, getting to his feet, and starting to leave.

"Hey Soun, before you go, may I ask why Genma, didn't come with you, tonight? After all, you two were hardly ever apart from one another, when I was training you boys."

"Genma has left on a training trip, with his own child." said Soun.

"Oh so Genma, has a brat of his own too, eh." said Happosai. Any idea, as to where this trip is going to take them?"

"Not really Master." said Soun. However, Saotome, did mention something about a training ground in China."

Happosai didn't say anything more after that, and while deep in thought, continued to drink the sake, Soun had bought from him. 'I hope your training of Ranko, starts soon Saotome, for I have a feeling, Ranko is going to need it, much sooner then you had intended.' thought Soun, making his way towards the door, that would allow him to leave the bar.

End of Chapter Four

(A/N 3: Hope this was interesting enough, for everyone. Also sorry I didn't do anything with Genma and Ranko, but maybe I can do something with them next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry for the long delay, on updating. Also, ff member beast man1500 had a suggestion for having Happosai save Kijara, and I decided to use it here... It is not exactly worded how he suggested it, but it is close enough.)

Chapter Five

Eight days after he had gotten the pills from Happosai, and done exactly as he had been instructed with them, Soun sat at the sitting room table alone, lost in his thoughts. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane, had started school two days ago, and were currently there, while Kijara had gone off to take a nap.

Raising his head so he could look up at the ceiling towards his and Kijara's bedroom, Soun let out a sigh. 'Since master's cure didn't work, I guess I need to go see if I can find him once more, and see if he can give me, some more of those pills.' he thought. Being so lost in his thoughts, Soun didn't notice when someone landed on top of the table in front of him. "Soun my boy, how is your wife doing?"

Hearing the voice snapped Soun from his thoughts, and he looked down. Letting out a gasp, he asked. "Master?" After a few moments of silence, and getting over his shock, Soun continued. "I didn't expect to see you here, Master. Not that I am complaining, mind you."

"I had planned to go find Genma, and see this brat of his." said Happosai. However, before I did that, I decided to see how things were coming along for your wife, Soun."

Soun let out another sigh, and lowered his head. "It pains me to say it Master, but the medicine you gave me, didn't work." said Soun. I was thinking about coming to find you, and once again asking you for some more of those pills."

Happosai was silent for quite sometime, that Soun raised his head, and looked at him. Soun was about to ask a question, but Happosai spoke first. "Soun, if the pills I gave you the first time didn't work, there would be no reason to ask me for more. I am sorry."

"Then Kijara is going t...?", He can't finish his sentence, and breaks down in tears.

Several minutes later, Soun having apparently cried himself out, looked towards Happosai, pleading with his eyes, for something that would help Kijara. Happosai let out a sigh, and said. "There is one more thing I can try, Soun, but I know for a fact, that you and your wife, are not going to like it." Soun with hope in his eyes, asked what had to be done. Happosai looked directly into Soun's eyes. "I will have to grope her, long enough to send some of my chi energy into her body. Once that is done, she will continue to feed off of my energy, and unless I die myself, she will live."

Soun was shocked to say the least, that Happosai would suggest this kind of thing, but since it would save his wife, he agreed. "Kijara is sleeping, Master, if you want to do what you suggested now." said Soun. Happosai shook his head no. Soun wondering why the master had changed his mind, started to ask why, but Happosai held up his hand, and Soun remained silent. "First and foremost Soun, I am a pervert, and would like nothing better then to do, like you suggested." said Happosai. However, I will not do so in this instance, unless your wife is in agreement. I don't want to do this to her, have her resent it, and try to take her own life, because of it, since if she dies, I will as well. You need to tell her, what is going to be done, and only if she agrees to it, will I do this."

Soun nodded, and got to his feet. "I will go get her, and bring her down here, Master." he said, heading out of the room.  
-

Twenty minutes later, while he was smoking on his pipe, Happosai heard voices coming down the stairs. "But dear, I don't see why we couldn't talk in the bedroom." said a female voice.

"It is best if you see, what it is I need to talk to you about, dear." said Soun.

A few moments later, Soun and Kijara made their way into the sitting room. Soon as she saw Happosai, Kijara turned to face Soun, a look of anger across her face. "What is he doing in my house?!" shouted Kijara.

"I will explain everything, once we are seated, dear." said Soun.

Having taken a seat at the table, Kijara glared at Happosai, while Soun made his way over to his spot at the table. Soon as he had sat down, Kijara turned her glare towards him. "Alright dear, explain to me, why this perverted gnome, is in our sitting room." said Kijara.

Soun let out another sigh, and began to explain everything to Kijara, about her sickness, as well as what the doctor's had told him during the last visit she had. Several minutes later, Soun stopped speaking, and looked over at Kijara, who had a look of shock on her face. "I am sorry I didn't tell you, dear." said Soun. I didn't want you to worry, and you end up making yourself worse, because of the worry."

Kijara didn't say anything for several more minutes. She soon turned her attention, back to Happosai. "Is that why he is here?" she asked. Because I am going to die?".

"The Master is here, dear, because he knows of a way that can save you." said Soun. He won't do it, unless you agree to it." As Soun spoke, Kijara turned to face him. Once he had finished, she turned her attention back to Happosai. "And what does he have to do, in order to save me?" asked Kijara, speaking more to Happosai.

Soun started to answer, but Happosai beat him to it. "I am going to put some of my chi energy into your body, my dear." said Happosai. The reason I want you to agree to it, is because the only way for me to transfer my energy to you, is to grope you, long enough for the energy transfer to take place."

Soon as Happosai had finished speaking, Kijara set her gaze back on her husband, once again angry. "Soun, did you agree to let this pervert grope me, in order to save me?" she shouted. "Yes dear." said Soun. "Why would you do that?" asked Kijara. "Because dear, loosing you is to much for me to bear." said Soun. It would most likely destroy me once you died. And what would happen to Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane, if neither of us, was here for them?"

At the mention of her daughters, the anger Kijara was feeling, left her, and she looked down at the table. It was thirty minutes later, before she raised her head, and looked towards Happosai. "I can't believe I am going to allow this, but my daughters mean to much to me, for me to leave them at so young an age." she said. Just try to not enjoy it to much, you old pervert."

Thirty minutes later, Happosai had finished with the chi transfer. Kijara didn't say anything, but she was glad, when Happosai removed his hands from her body, and made his way away from her. As Happosai, sat down on the table, he looked towards Soun. "You no longer have to worry about her dieing, Soun." said Happosai. "Thank you, Master." said Soun. After some minutes of silence, Soun asked. "Master, if I may ask, what are your plans now, that my wife is out of danger?"

Taking a puff from his pipe, Happosai let out a ring of smoke, before speaking. "I think I will go looking for Genma, like I had originally planned. You did say he was planning on heading to China, correct?"

"Yes Master." said Soun. Saotome, said there is a training ground there, he wanted to go to."

Happosai got a worried look in his eyes, which Soun noticed. Soun started to ask what was wrong, but before he could do so, Happosai had jumped away, and made his way outside. Without a glance back, Happosai was gone, in a matter of moments.  
-**(1)**

Three months after leaving their home, and traveling on a ship to China, Genma and Ranko finally stood before the training ground, Genma had heard about. As his daughter looked around the place with her mouth open in a silent wow, of surprise. Genma looked towards her, and let out a soft chuckle. "From the look on your face, Ran-chan, I take it you are impressed." Ranko closed her mouth with a blush, and looked down at the ground.

Genma snapped her from her thoughts, as he spoke again. "Since we didn't come here to sight see, I suppose we should find a good spot, to start training." Raising her head, Ranko saw her father walking deeper into the training ground, and had to run to catch up to him. Not to long after they had entered the training grounds, a Chinese man, wearing a brown uniform made his way towards them. As Genma waited for the man to get closer, Ranko noticed the bamboo poles sticking up out of the water, and had a sudden idea. "Hey Pops, watch this."

As Genma looked towards her, he saw that she was about to leap into the air. "Ran...". Before he could even say her name, Ranko had leapt into the air, and landed on top of one of the bamboo poles. Getting over how impressed he was with her leap, Genma, turned to look up at Ranko, with a angry look on his face. "Ranko, get down from there, right now!" he shouted.

Ranko who had never heard her father shout at her, or appear this angry, quickly jumped back towards the ground. Soon as she was back on the ground, she lowered her head. "I'm sorry father. But I thought that since we came here to train, we was going to work on my balance training."

Genma, hearing a soft sob after Ranko had apologized, came to stand directly in front of her. Once there, he knelt down, and raising his right arm, placed his hand under Ranko's chin, and raised her head, so she was looking into his eyes. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Genma felt like kicking himself. "Ran-chan, I am sorry I shouted at you." said Genma. And you are correct, we did come here to train. However, since you don't know how to swim yet, we need to avoid the water, as much as possible."

Ranko nodded, and raising her own arm, wiped her eyes. As Ranko finished wiping her eyes, the guide had arrived, and spoke to them, in broken Japanese. "Hello honored customers. Welcome to Jusenkyo, training ground of one thousand..." Before the guide could finish, another voice from behind Genma, interrupted the guide. "It's about time you showed up, Genma!"

As Genma paled and seemed to freeze in place, Ranko moved out from in front of him, to his left side, so she could see who had addressed her father. She was surprised to see a small old gnome, standing some feet away from them. "Hey Pops, just who is this old gnome?" she asked, looking back at Genma.

Genma didn't say anything to her, and turned to face Happosai. "I see Tendo freed you after all, Master." said Genma, a hard cold look in his eyes.

Ranko gave a small blink of surprise, and turned her attention back to the old gnome. 'Is this old gnome, really pop's Master?' she thought.

"Actually Genma, I was free long before Soun got there." said Happosai. But enough about that." Happosai turns his attention to Ranko. "So Genma, this is your brat, Soun, told me about. Can't say I'm very impressed with her now, but who knows, maybe nine or ten years from now, she will be more to my liking."

"Father, what is he talking about?" asked Ranko, starting to feel uncomfortable for some reason, since the old gnome was looking at her.

Instead of saying anything, Genma moved so he was standing in front of Ranko. "You will never, lay your hands on her!" spat Genma, as a blue aura appeared around his body. I'll die, before you ever touch Ranko."  
-**(2)**

While Ranko stood behind her father, she wondered what he and the old gnome were talking about. She was about to ask, but before she could do so, her father had vanished from in front of her. Letting out a gasp of shock, she looked around and found her father before the old gnome, his fist blocked by the old gnome's pipe.

"Humph." said Happosai. Come now Genma. How can you protect your daughter, much less train her, with a pathetic attack like that?"

Genma didn't say anything, and leaped away. Landing a few feet in front of Ranko, he glanced around the area, looking for something to use as a advantage point. While he was doing this, Ranko took a cautious step towards him. "Umm Pops?" she asked.

"Not now, Ranko." said Genma, with a hint of warning in his voice. Ranko hearing the warning in his tone, stopped where she was, and stood there.

"Now now, Genma." said Happosai, in a taunting voice "That is no way to talk to your lovely daughter."

As the aura around Genma increased, Happosai let a smile cross his face, that didn't suit him at all. 'That's it my boy. Show me, how much you have improved, while I was gone.'

Once again Genma vanished. This time Happosai did as well. Ranko becoming more worried, looked around the area trying to find where her father was. "Hey pops, where are you?" she yelled, as she made her way around the area.

As a cry of Happo-fire burst was heard off to her left, Ranko heard her father call out. "Ranko, look out!" Next thing she felt, was a shove to her back, and a huge explosion from behind her. "Father!" she cried, as she tried to regain her balance, only to fall into one of the pools, surrounding the area, with a splash.

This splash caused Genma and Happosai to stop fighting. The guide having ran up to the pool Ranko had fell into, shook his head in a sad way. "Awe too bad, she fall into Nanniichuan. Spring of drowned..."

"Get out of the way." yelled Genma, pushing the guide aside. Ranko, where are you?", looks into the pool, for a sign of his daughter. A few moments later, Ranko breaks the surface, with a splash, as she tries to keep her head above the water. "Pops help me!" she cried.

Getting down on his knees, Genma reached out his hand to her. "Ranko, grab my hand." Genma had to stretch, but Ranko managed to grab his hand after a couple of tries. After pulling her out of the pool, Genma embraced her, as she sobbed into his chest. "You're alright now, Ran-chan." said Genma, as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Actually Genma, she is not alright." said Happosai. She fell into the Nanniichuan, and is now a..."

"And who's fault was it, that she fell in to begin with, Master?" asked Genma, as his aura flared again.

"But Genma, you pushed her." said Happosai.

"I wouldn't have had to, if it wasn't for you, Master." said Genma. I don't care that you are my master, if you ever come near Ranko again, I swear, I will kill you."

Lowering his head, Happosai nodded. "Very well Genma, I will respect your wishes." he said, reaching into his gi. "You may not want it, but since you are going to be teaching Ranko, I want to give you this." places a book on the ground. "This book contains all of the techniques of the Anything-goes- form of martial arts."

Genma glances at the book, and lets out a sigh. "I think it best if you leave, Master." he said.

Happosai gave a nod, and with a few bounds, was soon gone from the area. A sudden sneeze from Ranko, drew Genma's attention back to her.

"Are you ok, Ran-chan?" asked Genma, with concern.

"I..i'm cold, Pops." she said, stepping back from his embrace, with a slight shiver.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes." said Genma, raising his arm, towards her hair. You also have dirt in your hair."

Ranko suddenly, looked down at her feet. "Father, I am sorry that I caused this to happen." she said.

"No, Ran-chan, it is not your fault." said Genma, letting his hand fall onto her shoulder. Now come on, we need to get you changed, before you get sick."

As Ranko gave him a nod, Genma got to his feet, and turned to the guide. "Please forgive me, for pushing you aside, sir." said Genma, bowing to the guide.

"No need to worry sir." said the guide. I know why you do it."

Genma gave him a nod. "Does your cabin have a bath or shower, my daughter can use, to get cleaned up? I will pay you for it, if I need to."

"Yes sir." said the guide. Cabin have all working facilities. Please come with me."

As the guide headed off towards his cabin, Genma placed his arm across Ranko's shoulders, and began to lead her. He stopped long enough to pick up the book, Happosai had left behind.

As they neared the guides cabin, Ranko once again sneezed, which caused Genma to become really worried. 'I hope she is going to be ok. After all, she has always had that weak immune system, and tends to get sick very easily.'

"Ran-chan, you go on ahead with the guide, while I go get the packs." said Genma, a few moments later. I will be there shortly."

"Ok pops." said Ranko, moving away from her father, continuing to follow the guide.  
-

Several minutes later, with their packs in hand, Genma made his way into the guides cabin. With a quick look around, he found Ranko sitting in a chair, while the guide was seated behind a desk. "Ran-chan, why didn't you go on ahead, and take a bath?" asked Genma, coming over to sit beside her.

"Sorry pops." said Ranko, sending a look over at the guide. "I didn't feel comfortable, taking a bath with just him here."

"I understand, Ran-chan." said Genma, holding out her travel pack. "Here's your clothes, Ran-chan, so how about you go get cleaned up, while I talk to the guide."

Ranko took her pack from him, and got to her feet. After giving a bow to her father, she headed off towards a side door. Once there, she opened the door, and made her way inside, closeing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Genma turned his attention to the guide. "Forgive me for being rude earlier, and interrupting you." said Genma. You was saying something about, Nanniichuan. What is it, exactly?"

The guide held up a sign, that was written in chinese. "Nanniichuan is chinese for the spring or drowned boy." said the guide.

As Genma paled a sudden scream came from the room, Ranko had gone into. Jumping to his feet, Genma ran towards the door, with a cry of Ranko. Reaching the door, he opened it, to find Ranko standing there, naked.

"Pops, there is something wrong with me." said Ranko. "I have something, that wasn't there before."

With this said, Ranko turned around to face her father, and he looked down her body, stopping just below her waist. A few moments later, there was a loud thud, as Genma fell to the floor, in a faint.

End of Chapter Five

**Bold Numbers:**

**1.** This is for the three month time skip. During this time, Ranko worked on her balance training, while she and Genma were on the boat, sailing to China. Also during this time, Genma had Ranko working on school stuff, with some books he had gotten for her, before they boarded the ship.

**2.** This was the battle between Genma and Happosai. I am terrible at battles, and usually just skip them. However, this time, I thought I would give it a try, and hopefully I kept it interesting enough.

(A/N: I know I took Genma way out of character at the end, but it would be a huge surprise to find out your daughter, is now a boy.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Sorry if I am reading to deep into this, but I am wondering if the story has lost intrest or something, since it has seemed to drop off in readers, and reviews.)

Chapter Six

Sometime later Genma let out a small groan. Feeling someone laying a top his chest, he opened his eyes, and raising his head just a little bit so he could see, he was greeted by a head of black hair. Being confused by this image he racked his brain, to try and remember who might have black hair, and could be laying on top of him. Remembering what had happened earlier with his Master, he looked back at the person. "Ranko?"

With a slight movement, the person who was laying atop his chest, raised their head, and looked into Genma's eyes. As Genma looked back into the ocean blue eyes, they were suddenly filled with tears. "Of father, I am so happy to see you awake." said Ranko, as she sat up. "Are you ok, Father?"

With Ranko having moved off of his chest, Genma sat up, and turned his head, so he could look Ranko over. She had apparently dressed, for she was wearing a blue Chinese silk shirt, and a black pair of pants. Raising his head so he was looking into Ranko's eyes, he said. "I am fine, Ran-chan. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok I guess." said Ranko, turning her face away from him, with a small sob.

Turning his body, so he was facing her, without the need to turn his head, Genma asked. "Ran-chan, what's wrong?"

Ranko shook her head no, and Genma heard another sob from her. "Sweetheart, if you're worried about me, being mad at you, then don't be." said Genma. What happened outside, wasn't your fault, and I have no reason to be mad at you."

"I...it's n..not t..t..that, Pops." said Ranko, raising her head. As Genma looked at her, and saw the tears running down her face, Ranko shouted. "I am a boy now!" Soon as she had shouted this, she lowered her head, and began to shake as her body was racked by sobs.

Not knowing what to say, that would calm her down, Genma did the only thing he could think of. Raising his arm, he gently took a hold of Ranko's arm. Once he had a hold of her, and she didn't do anything to object, he pulled her into his lap, and held her close, while rocking back and forth. Occasionally, he would say. "It's going to be ok, Ran-chan."  
-

Several minutes later, Ranko had stopped shaking, and became very quiet. Looking down into her face, Genma realized that she had cried herself to sleep. With a little difficulty, since he didn't want to wake Ranko up, Genma made his way onto his knees, then eventually to his feet. Once he was standing, and after a few moments of waiting for the circulation to run through his legs, he made his way out of the bathroom, and back into the main part of the cabin.

With a quick look around the room, Genma found that the guide was not inside. 'Maybe he want mind, if I lay Ranko down, on the couch.' thought Genma, making his way over to the couch along the wall. On reaching the couch, he layed Ranko down. Soon as he did this, Ranko let out a small groan, and her eyes fluttered open for only a moment, before she turned onto her side, and went back to sleep.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Genma stepped away from the couch, and made his way towards the door, that lead outside. On reaching the door, he stopped long enough to send a look back at Ranko, before opening the door, and making his way outside, in search of the guide.

Making his way outside, and closing the door behind himself, Genna let out another sigh. 'Might be a long shot, but maybe the guide will know of someway, to return Ranko to a girl.'

After a quick look around the immediate area, and not seeing the guide any where, Genma stepped away from the cabin, to go in search of the guide.  
-

After walking around for what seemed like a hour, Genma finally found the guide, standing in front of one of the many pools, a cage beside him, and something held in his hand. As Genma got closer, the guide dropped what ever it was he had been holding into the pool. A few moments later, the surface of the water was broken, and some strange looking animal, made it's way out of the pool. At the sound of a gasp from behind him, the guide turned to see Genma, standing there.

"Of honorable customer, so good to see you awake." said the guide.

Shaking his head, to clear the image of what he had seen, Genma turned to face the guide. "Thank you." he said. I was wondering if you, might know of a way, I could return my daughter to normal?"

The guide seemed to be thinking to himself, for some minutes, before speaking. "Sorry sir, but I only know names of cursed springs. Don't know how they work." Genma let out a defeated sigh at this information, and turned to look back in the direction of the guides cabin. "However sir, I do know someone who might can help you."

On hearing this, Genma turned back to the guide. "Where can I find this person?" asked Genma.

"Person I speak of, is Elder of Amazon tribe, at Joketsozoku." said the guide.

"I'm afraid I don't know to much about China." said Genma. Do you have a map, so I can find this village?"

"Do have map, sir." said the guide. However, no can just walk into Amazon village. Must be invited."

"Ok." said Genma. How do I get invited, to the village?"

"Very difficult sir." said the guide. Best to forget it, and enjoy child you have now.", the guide turns back to what he had been doing.

"I can't do that." said Genma. My life will be forfeit, if I was to return home with Ranko looking like she is now. So please, if you can help me, I will do whatever you ask."

The guide let out a sigh, and turned back to face Genma. "It not what I ask sir." said the guide. It will be what the elder asks for. But if you still wish to ask for her help, I contact her for you."

Genma bows to the guide, and says thank you.  
-

Several minutes later, Genma and the guide are back inside the cabin. Ranko was still asleep on the couch, so Genma sat down on the floor beside the couch, while the guide made his way over to his desk. Once he was seated behind his desk, the guide turned to a computer on top his desk, and powered it up.

As the guide began to type on his keyboard, Genma remembered the book Happosai had given him. After a quick look around the room, he found the book lying in the floor, a little bit away. Getting to his feet, he made his way over to the book, and knelt down. Picking up the book, he stood up straight, and then made his way over to one of the chairs against the wall, since Ranko was still asleep.

Reaching the chair, he turned around a half circle, and sat down. Once he was seated, he opened the book, and began to scan over the different techniques, that were written on the pages.

Several minutes later, Genma had just finished reading about a technique called the Nekoken, when the guide, spoke. "Sir, I have connected Elder of Joketsozoku. She said for me to bring you to her."

Closing the book, he had been reading, Genma got to his feet. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Soon as ready, we will go, sir." said the guide.

After gathering up his and Ranko's packs, Genma made his way over to the couch, so he could wake Ranko up. "Ran-chan, you need to wake up." said Genma.

Ranko mumbled something about not wanting to go to school, and remained a sleep. Genma deciding that Ranko really needed the sleep after the day she has had, gently picked her up. After situating her, so her head was resting on top of his shoulder, he turned back to the guide. "If you are ready, we can go."

The guide nodded, and headed towards the door. Once there, he opened the door, and held it open for Genma, who followed him out. Once Genma had left the cabin, the guide closed the door, and began walking away, while motioning for Genma to follow him.  
-

Some hours after leaving the guides cabin, Genma called out to the guide. "How much further, do we need to go?". The guide looked back over his shoulder. "Not much more sir." said the guide, facing forward again. Genma shifted Ranko a little bit, and continued to follow the guide.

Twenty minutes later, Genma looked passed the guide and saw a large circular wall, before him. A really old and small woman, sat a top a old staff, just inside a gate, that had two women standing on either side. "We here sir." said the guide. The guide steps before the old woman, and bows. "Elder Ku Lon, I bring honored customer, as you requested.", motions to Genma, and Ranko. As the elder looks towards them, Genma steps forwards, and bows slightly, since he is still holding Ranko. "It is a honor to meet you, Elder Cologne."

As Genma raises from his bow, Ku Lon's eyes focus on Ranko. "So this is the one, you told me about, Jin Po." she said, sending a glance to the guide. "Yes, Elder Ku Lon. Young girl here, fall into Nanniichuan."

Genma not understanding the strange language, says. "Forgive me Elder, but I can't understand the language you are using. But the guide told me, that you could help return, my daughter to normal."

Ku Lon turns her attention back to Genma. "Please forgive me, but I find it much easier to speak with Jin Po, in Mandarian." she said. Now, as for turning your daughter, back to her original form, there is no cure for the actual curse." Hearing this, Genma's shoulder slumped, and a forlorn look came into his eyes. "Then, my little girl is a boy forever?" asked Genma.

Ku Lon, shook her head no. "There is a way for her to return to her female form, but there is no way, to fully remove the curse. Not that I am aware of, at this time."

A light of hope entered Genma's eyes, as he asked. "What can change her back, to a girl?"

"Hot water." said Ku Lon. Genma gave her a confused look, and she explained. "Hot water returns the cursed person to their original forms, while cold water activates the curse."

Genma wasn't to thrilled with this kind of information, and glanced towards Ranko, who was still sleeping. "On the hot water cure, how hot does it have to be?" he asked.

Ku Lon, didn't miss the sound of worry, that came with Genma's question. "It doesn't have to be boiling. Just hot. Is this going to be a problem, for her?", points towards Ranko.

"I don't think it would be." said Genma. I just don't want her being burned."

"That is understandable." said Ku Lon. If you wish, you can come to my hut, and I will some water for you there. Then you can test it, before pouring it, over your daughter."

"Thank you, Elder Cologne." said Genma, giving her another half bow.

Ku Lon turned away, and motioned for Genma to follow her, before pogoing away on her staff. As Genma made his way after her, he didn't miss the cold glare the two female guards sent his way. Entering the village at a fairly quick pace, so as to not lose sight of the elder, Genma moved his eyes just enough, so that he could keep watch around him, noting that the village was made up of mostly women. And based on the stares he was being given, and from the snarls on the women's faces, Genma was able to deduce that this village, had a very low tolerance for men.

Catching up to Ku Lon outside of a large hut, Genma asked. "Forgive me Elder Cologne, but I was wondering about the angry stares, your fellow villagers were giving me. Is it going to cause trouble, for us being here?"

"I will admit there are some women here, who really hate outsiders, such as yourself." said Cologne. As for it causing any problems, I don't think you have anything to worry about, as long as you don't interfere in anything."

Genma gives her a nod in understanding. As Ku Lon entered the hut, Genma followed, having to duck a little bit, to enter the doorway. Once he was inside, Ku Lon spoke. "You can put your daughter down over there.", points towards a small couch. "While we wait for the water to get hot, I need to know what all happened, at Jusenkyo, that caused her to become cursed."

Genma making his way over towards the couch while Ku Lon was still speaking, layed Ranko down. Soon as this was done, Ranko opened her eyes again. "What's going on Pops?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "It's alright Ran-chan." said Genma. Go on back to sleep, and we will talk in the morning."

Ranko nodded a bit, and turned onto her side. A few minutes later, she was once again a sleep. As Genma stood up straight, and turned to face Ku Lon, he noticed the look of concentration on her face. "Elder Cologne, is something wrong?" he asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ku Lon shook her head. "No, I am just thinking about my great grand daughter." she said, turning away and heading off into a small kitchen. "Come with me."

Genma sends a look down at Ranko, and soon follows Ku Lon. Entering the kitchen a few moments later, he found Ku Lon had already placed a kettle on top of a small fire, and was now standing a top her staff near a small table. "Please have a seat, and tell me, everything that happened, at Jusenkyo." she said, motioning to the extra chair.

Genma making his way over to the chair, pulled it out, and sat down. Ku Lon gave him a nod, and he began to tell her everything, that had happened while he and Ranko, was at Jusenkyo.

Ten minutes later, Genma had finished telling Ku Lon, everything that had taken place between him, Ranko, and Happosai. Genma didn't miss, the dark frown that crossed the elder's face, each time he mentioned his master. "I should have known, that old pervert, would be responsible for this." said Ku Lon, once Genma had finished speaking. Tell me, do you know if he is still here in China."

"Sorry Elder Cologne, but I don't know where he went, after I told him to leave." said Genma.

Ku Lon, gave him a nod. The whistling of the kettle, cut off what she was going to say. As Genma got to his feet, Ku Lon pogoed over to the kettle, and removed it from the fire. She then moved over to a small area, and motioned Genma over. Once Genma was close enough to her, she instructed him to hold out his hands. Doing as she asked, Genma watched as she tipped the kettle a little bit, so that some of the water inside, poured out, and into his hands. "Is this going to be to hot for your daughter?" asked Ku Lon, returning the Kettle up right.

"I think it will be ok." said Genma.

Ku Lon gave him a nod, and with kettle in hand, pogoed her way back towards the living room. Once Genma had joined her next to the couch, Ku Lon held the kettle over Ranko's head. "Are you ready?" she asked. Genma gave her a nod, and Ku Lon tilted the kettle, so the water poured out, and onto Ranko's head.

Ranko awoke with a cry, and quickly began to look around the room. As her eyes landed on her father, she asked. "Pops, what's going on?" Genma moving quickly, sat down beside her. "It's ok Ran-chan." he said. The guide knew of a way to return you to your female form, and brought us here."

"And where is here?" asked Ranko.

"It is a village, called Joketsozoku." said Genma. Elder Cologne here, is the one responsible for returning you to a girl.", nods towards Ku Lon.

Ranko looks in the direction, her father had nodded towards, and is surprised to see the really old woman there. "Wow, you are really old." she said.

"Ranko!" shouted Genma, which drew Ranko's attention back to him. "You're mother raised you better then that. No apologize, to Elder Cologne."

Getting to her feet, Ranko turned to face Ku Lon, and bowed. "Please forgive me, for my rudeness, Elder Cologne." she said. I was surprised by your appearance is all."

'Such a sweet girl.' thought Ku Lon, before speaking. "It is quite alright, my dear."

As Ranko stood up straight, Ku Lon turned her attention to Genma. "Since it is so late, you are welcome to stay the night here." she said. However, I would prefer it, if you didn't go out into the village, so I must ask that you say in here, until morning."

Genma started to tell her, that he didn't want to intrude any more then necessary, or cause any friction with the villagers, but he glanced over at Ranko, and noticed that she seemed eager to stay. "Very well Elder Cologne." he said. We thank you for your hospitality, and will do as you ask."

As Ku Lon gives him a nod, they both notice the grin that crosses Ranko's face at this. "If you will excuse me, I need to make a few checks on the village, before retiring for the night." said Ku Lon, making her way towards the door, going outside, a few moments later.

Once she was gone, Genma got to his feet, and removed his pack from his back. Setting it down on the floor, he got down on his knees, and opened the pack. A few moments later, he had his futon laid out, and was sitting a top it, while Ranko sat on the couch. "What are we going to do now, Pops?" asked Ranko, after some minutes of silence.

Genma was silent for a bit, before speaking. "I think we will head back to Nerima." he said. Ranko let out a sigh at this. "Don't worry Ran-chan, we are still going to train, like I promised you." This cheered Ranko up, considerably.

Some minutes later, Ku Lon returned to her hut, to find her two guests asleep. Ranko had a huge smile on her face, which had Ku Lon wondering what had happened, in the short time she was away. Filing the information away for tomorrow, she made her way towards her own room, so she could go to bed herself.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I don't know if this chapter is going to work out how I planned it, but will just have to wait and see.)

Chapter Seven

Making her way into the small living room, Ku Lon was surprised when she found one of her guests awake. "You're up early." she said, making her way over to the couch.

Genma opening his eyes, looked towards her, and nodded. "I am almost always up early, so I can work out." he said. However, I remembered what you said about not going outside, Elder, so I have just meditated."

"I am sorry, that I am keeping you from your morning training." said Ku Lon.

Genma holds up his hand. "I understand why you are doing this, Elder Cologne." he said. And if I was in your position, I would do the same, if it meant protecting my village, and family."

Ku Lon gave him a slight nod, and turned away. She had just reached the door intending to head outside, when she stopped, and turned back to face Genma. "If you will allow me to stay and watch you, I will allow you to train for awhile, before you leave." she said.

Genma gave her a nod, and a bow. He then got up onto his knees, and reaching out his arm, placed his hand atop Ranko's shoulder, and began to gently shake her awake. "Ran-chan, it is time for us to train."

Genma had to shake her a couple more times, but Ranko finally opened her eyes, and sat up with a yawn. She didn't say anything to him, and proceeded to get to her feet, as he did the same.

A few minutes later, while under the watchful eyes of Ku Lon, Genma and Ranko began to warm up, with a kata a piece. Once they had finished their first kata, they moved on to their second, continuing to repeat the process, for a good twenty minutes. Ku Lon couldn't help but be impressed by how well Ranko moved into each kata she did, with ease.

As Ku Lon focused on Ranko, while also keeping a eye on Genma, she was surprised when a sudden kick was aimed at Ranko by Genma, and Ranko had dodged it with ease, by moving just slightly to the right, where she finished up her kata, and sent a smile towards her father. "You need to try harder, Pops." said Ranko, taking a defensive stance.

Genma let a small smile cross his face. "Remember Ran-chan, we are going all out." he said. As Ranko gave him a nod, Genma quickly vanished. A moment later he appeared behind Ranko, a punch aimed at the back of Ranko's head. Ku Lon started to protest this, but before she could do so, Ranko had stepped aside, turned, and threw a punch of her own, that caught her father in the abdomen. Ku Lon heard a soft exhale of breath, but realized immediately, that it was all for show. Genma brought his fist down atop Ranko's head, which caused her to bring her hands up to the place he had hit, and rub it softly with a small grimace of pain, crossing her face.

"Come on Ran-chan, you can do better then that." taunted Genma. Ranko lowered her arms back down to her sides, and nodded.

This went on for several minutes, with Genma landing most of the blows. Ku Lon could see that he was holding back, even though he had told Ranko that they was going all out. As Ku Lon continued to watch the two of them, she saw Genma make a come at me gesture with his hand, towards Ranko, which seemed to piss the small girl off, for her face was flushed red. 'She's about to blow her top.' thought Ku Lon, with a soft chuckle. That chuckle died as soon as it started for Ranko, had started to move towards her father, then collapsed to the ground.

As Genma stood there, waiting for Ranko to get up, Ku Lon rushed over. As Ku Lon reached Ranko, and reached out her hand towards the small girl, Genma started to taunt Ranko again. However, when Ku Lon touched Ranko, and quickly jerked her hand back, he knew something was wrong. "Ranko?" he shouted, running up to them.

"Quickly bring her back to the hut." said Ku Lon, running towards her hut. Genma having knelt down beside Ranko, turned her over. Soon as he did, he saw how red her face was, and panic filled his heart. Quickly scooping Ranko into his arms, and flinching from the heat coming from her body, he stood up, and took off after Ku Lon, as fast as his feet would carry him.  
-

Some minutes after returning to Ku Lon's hut, Genma sat beside the couch next to Ranko, while Ku Lon sat at the kitchen table, grinding and mixing several herbs together. Ranko would twist, turn, and groan on occasion, and everytime she did this, Genma's face would take on a look of complete helplessness.

Stealing a glance away from her work, Ku Lon looked over towards Genma, and saw him reach out his hand, and gently place it against Ranko's cheek. "Oh Ran-chan, this is all my fault." he said. If I hadn't brought you to that training ground, you wouldn't be sick now." After a few minutes of silence passed, Ku Lon returned to her work. Finishing with her work twenty minutes later, Ku Lon got to her feet, and taking the mixture she had made off of the stove, she made her way into the living room, and over to stand next to the couch. Reaching out her arm, she placed her hand on top of Genma's shoulder. "You're daughter is going to be just fine." she said.

Genma gave her a nod, and looked towards the item held in her other hand. "What is that you have, Elder Cologne?" he asked. "It is a old remedy that expels sickness." said Ku Lon. However, before I use it though, you need to be made aware that it does cause nightmares, that to the person who takes it, seem very real". "How real are you talking about?" asked Genma, looking towards Ku Lon, with a hint of worry.

"It all depends on what the person dreams about." said Ku Lon. But the dreams have been know to cause a person to change their whole aspect towards, whoever or whatever it is, they dreamed about at the time.". "How long would it take for me, to reach the nearest hospital?" asked Genma.

Ku Lon let out a sigh. "It would take two weeks, to reach the nearest the hospital. And based on how sick your daughter is, she would not survive the trip." Genma looked towards Ranko, and once again brushed his fingers along her cheek. He then let out a sigh, and turning his head to look back at Ku Lon, he nodded.

Having Genma hold Ranko up in a sitting position, Ku Lon placed the small bowl she held up to Ranko's lips. Once Ranko's mouth opened enough, Ku Lon tipped the contents of the bowl, into Ranko's mouth, and watched as Ranko swallowed out of reflex. A few moments later, Ku Lon lowered the empty bowl, and gave a nod to Genma, who lowered Ranko back down onto the couch. "All we can do now, is wait." said Ku Lon. "Thank you for your help, Elder Cologne." said Genma, turning to face her, and giving her a bow.

Ku Lon didn't say anything, and once Genma had sat up straight, she excused herself, to go take care of other things, leaving Genma and Ranko alone.  
-

Two hours later, Ku Lon returned to her hut, to find Genma trying to hold Ranko's arms down at her side. Hearing someone come up beside him, Genma looked over to his left. "Elder Cologne, Ranko seems to be having a fit of some kind." said Genma, while struggling to hold Ranko's arms.

Ku Lon placed her hand on Genma's arm. "It is only the nightmares I told you about." she said calmly. You are just going to have to let them, run their course.". "But Elder? What if Ranko's hurts herself, by flailing her arms?".

As Genma finished asking this question, Ku Lon moved her arms quickly, and hit various pressure points on Ranko's body. When she was finished, Ranko layed there, as limp as a puppet, who's strings had just been cut. "She will be fine, for now." said Ku Lon, placing her hand on Genma's arm. You should probably get some sleep yourself." Genma started to ask what she had done to Ranko, however, before he could do so, Ku Lon had lept into the air, and hit a pressure point on his neck. As Genma slumped forward, sound asleep, Ku Lon landed back on her feet.

As Ku Lon repositioned Genma so he was laying down on his back, a few minutes later, she said. "I hope you can forgive me for this." With Ranko and Genma taking care of, Ku Lon once again made her way out of the hut.  
-**(1)**

Five days later Ranko having been deemed strong enough by Ku Lon to travel, was to be found standing outside the gates of the village, along with her father, Ku Lon and a small girl with purple hair. As Genma talked to Ku Lon, Ranko was busy with talking the girl. "Sorry we didn't get to talk to much Shampoo." said Ranko. "It ok, Ranko." said Shampoo. I sure we meet again." Ranko sent her a smile, and nodded.

A few moments later, Genma placed his hand on top of Ranko's shoulder. "Ready to go, Ran-chan?" he asked. "Not really Pops." said Ranko, with a sigh, and a look towards Shampoo. Genma understanding how Ranko was feeling, leant down and whispered into her ear. {Don't say anything out loud Ran-chan, but you will see Shampoo again sooner then you think.} As Genma stood up straight, Ranko looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Genma just gave her a nod, and bowed to Ku Lon. "Thank you again, for your help and hospitality, Elder Cologne." he said. "It was my pleasure to help you." said Ku Lon. Now then, just remember what I told you about that medicine I gave you."

Genma gave her a nod, and giving Ranko's shoulder a gentle squeeze, turned away from the gate, and started walking away. Ranko waited for a few minutes more, before turning away, and running off after her father.  
-

A week after leaving Joketsozoku, and after following Ku Lon's instructions, to let Ranko rests. Genma and Ranko were sparring. As Ranko moved to strike Genma, he quickly moved to the side, blocked her punch, and delivered one of his own into her side, which brought her to one knee, grimacing in pain.

"Come on Ran-chan." said Genma. I know you have had a week off, but normally you wouldn't be this sloppy." Ranko let out a disappointed sigh, and didn't say anything for several minutes. "Pops, can I ask you something?" asked Ranko, after about twenty minutes of silence.

"Ran-chan, you know you can ask me anything, whenever you wish too." said Genma, taking a relaxed stance. Now what would you like to ask me?".

Once Ranko stood up, she began to fidget, and looked anywhere except at her father. "Pops,... umm... w-would you have been happier, if I had...umm been born a boy, instead of a girl?" As Ranko continued to fidget, and look down at her feet, she didn't see the look of shock, mixed with concern that crossed her fathers face. Hearing a soft crunching sound, Ranko looked up, to find her father before her kneeling on the ground. As Ranko quickly lowered her eyes, Genma spoke. "Ran-chan, I won't lie and say I wouldn't be happy to have a son, but I can say with honesty that I am very happy to have you, very much, and nothing will ever change that."

This caused Ranko to raise her head, and look into Genma's eyes. "But you would like to have a son, wouldn't ya Pops?". Genma gave her a nod. "Yes Ran-chan, I would." he said. But if it was possible, I would prefer to have you and a son."

Ranko looked away from him, and seemed to be deep in thought about something. Genma got her attention, by asking. "Ran-chan, may I ask what brought this on?"

Ranko turned her head, so she was once again looking at him. She then told him about the nightmare she had while she was sick, and everything that had taking place during it. Once she was finished with telling him about the nightmare, she asked. "Pops, would you be disappointed in me, if I decided to be a boy for awhile, since I can change into one?"

It was several minutes before Genma said anything, since he was thinking about what Nodoka would do to him, if she ever found out, Ranko had become a boy, and was wanting to act like one. It was Ranko, touching his arm that brought him back to the present situation. "Pops, if you don't want me to try it, I won't." said Ranko.

"Ran-chan, I won't stop you if it is something you want to do. However, you need to be made aware, of what others may think of you, if they see you." Genma gave her a few moments, then on getting a nod from her, he continued. "First and foremost Ran-chan, most people are accepting of muscular girls. Now on boys that are feminine, as you would be, since you don't have any experience being a boy, they are not quiet as accepting. You could be teased mercilessly and even hurt but some people. But again if you want to do this, I will do what I can to help you to adjust."

Ranko took several minutes to think about, what her father had told her. After twenty minutes, she looked into her fathers eyes, and said. "I want to try it, Pops." Genma gave her a nod, and made his way over to his pack. Once there he started to dig through it, and soon found a bottle of water. He tossed it to Ranko, who caught it, and opened it, pouring it over her head. The change happened quickly, and were a red haired girl had been, there was now a black haired boy.

Making her way over to her own pack, Ranko dug through it, and soon had a change of clothes in hand. She then made her way into the tent, so she could change. Ten minutes later, she returned outside, wearing black pants, and a blue shirt. Making her way over to stand before her father, she and Genma bowed to each other, and resumed their spar from earlier.

End of Chapter Seven

**Bold Number:**

**1.** This is the nightmare Ranko had, plus meeting Shampoo. I couldn't come up with anything to really write there, without adding to much talking... As for the nightmare, Ranko pretty much dreamed about Genma berating her, just as he did male Ranma in the anime, were Genma would call him weak and all of that.

On the meeting Shampoo part, Ranko meet her two days after becoming sick, and her fever breaking... At first Shampoo could only speak mandarin, so Ku Lon had to translate most of it... By the time Ranko and Genma had left, Shampoo had picked up enough Japanese, that she could speak as she does in the beginning of the anime.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Four weeks have passed, since Ranko made the decision to try being a boy. While Genma has done his best to impart his knowledge to her, on how to act as a boy, she was still showing signs of being a girl. While he didn't want to discourage, Ranko, of accepting this new part of her life, he didn't think she was going to be able to pull it off, as she had originally hoped.

As it has been occurring for the past four weeks, Genma would tell Ranko what she needed to do, while showing her how it was done properly, only to have her become frustrated, and loose her temper, where she would then sit down on the ground and scowl at the difficulty of it all, with her arms crossed across her chest.

Letting out a sigh, at the latest repeat of this, Genma finally decided to make a suggestion. Coming over to where Ranko was sitting, he sat down in front of her, and began to speak. "Ran-chan, I can see that you are trying really hard to be a boy, but we have been at this for four weeks now, and you still have not fully gotten the hang of it. Now then while I will admit, that you have made some progress, you are still acting too feminine in the way you walk, and present yourself. Now I know you hate to let something beat you, but I am only looking out for you, when I say that, I think it is for the best that you let this go, and just be yourself. However, if you do wish to try it again at a later time, then we will do so."

Ranko who had listened to him in silence during his speech, let out a sigh of her own. "You may be right Pops. I just never thought it would be this hard, when I first asked you about trying it out."

With another sigh, Ranko got to her feet, and made her way over to the small fire, that Genma had made earlier, so Ranko could make breakfast, once their training was finished. As Genma watched Ranko, he saw her shoulders slump in defeat, as she knelt down and removed the small kettle that was hanging over the fire. As Ranko raised the kettle, and poured the hot water over her head, returning herself to a girl, Genma got to his feet, and made his way up behind her.

As Ranko set the kettle down on the ground and stood up, Genma reached out his arm, and placed his hand on top of her shoulder. "Ran-chan, how about we have a quick spar, before breakfast? Maybe it will help to clear your mind, about this." Ranko, let out another sigh, and shook her head no. "I'm sorry Pops, but I am not in the mood to spar right now." Without another word, Ranko moved away from him. As Genma let his arm drop to his side, Ranko made her way over to their tent and went inside. Some moments later, Genma heard soft sobbing coming from inside the tent.

Genma knew that he should go and comfort her, but for now he left her alone and sat down before the fire, were he started to prepare breakfast for the two of them. While he worked, he made a promise to himself, that no matter what it took, he would find another way, for Ranko to accept this new part of her life.  
-**(1)**

Five years have passed since the day, Ranko and Genma left on their training trip. As they disembarked from the ship that had brought them back to Tokyo, Ranko ran ahead and stopping some distance away, glanced around at the familiar sites for a few minutes. A few minutes later, she turned to face her father. "It's good to be back home, isn't it Pops?"

Genma gave her a nod, and made his way over to stand beside her. Once there, he placed his arm across her shoulders, and together the two of them made their way away from the docks.

Having arrived back in the city proper, Ranko ran ahead so she could again look at the things, she had missed. Genma followed her at a leisurely pace, smiling all the while, about how happy Ranko was. After several minutes of being ahead of him, Ranko rushed back to stand in front of her father. "Hey Pops, how much money do you have left?"

"Not sure Ran-chan. Why do you ask?"

"I was wanting to get a gift for mom."

Genma did notice a slight blush to Ranko's cheeks, but he didn't point it out. "What would you like to get her, Ran-chan?"

Taking her father by the hand, Ranko turned and began to pull him forward. After a few minutes of Ranko pulling him along, they stopped before a small shop. As Ranko let go of his hand and ran inside, Genma looked closer at the shop, and saw that it sold kimonos. Wondering if he was going to have enough money for this, he made his way inside.

After looking around for Ranko amongst the crowd of people, he soon found her standing over near a older woman, and they were looking at something, he couldn't see from where he was standing. Making his way closer to them, while avoiding all of the people, he soon stood behind Ranko. As Genma stood there, Ranko and the old woman were talking to themselves, while Ranko was pointing towards one of the kimonos.

"How much for this one?" asked Ranko, reaching out her hand, and pointing to a red kimono, with a blue obi.

"That one is seventy-five thousand yen."

As Genma paled a little bit, Ranko turned to face him. "Can we get this one, Pops?"

Genma let out a sigh." Let me see how much how money, we have, Ran-chan." he said, taking off and his pack, and setting it down on the floor, were he then knelt down, and began to look inside.

A few minutes later, Genma gave Ranko a nod. Ranko cheered, and turned back to face the old woman. "I will take that one, please."

The old woman nodded, and proceeded to take down the kimono. A few minutes later back at the front counter, she had it sealed in a box, which she handed to Ranko. As Ranko took the box with a quick thank you, and rushed out of the shop, Genma followed, albeit at a much slower pace. Arriving outside, he found Ranko waiting for him, with a huge smile on her face.  
-

As they made their way past Furikan High School, Ranko seeing that the gate was open now, stopped and looked towards the school, just as she had done, on the day they had left. Once again just as he had done on that day, Genma allowed Ranko some time to dream, before getting her attention. "Come along Ran-chan."

Turning away from the school, Ranko started to follow her father. However, when she saw the direction he was heading off in, she stopped. "Hey Pops, did ya forget the way home, while we was gone? Our home is this way.", points off to the west.

Genma having stopped walking, turned back to face her. "I didn't forget Ran-chan. I just need to talk to the Tendo's about something, before we go home."

Ranko gave him a curious look, but didn't say anything. A few moments later, she was following along behind him, as Genma made his way towards the Tendo's home. Thirty minutes later, Genma and Ranko stood outside of the Tendo home.

After raising his arm, and ringing the bell, Genma crossed his arms across his chest, and waited. Ranko mean while, decided to ask. "Hey Pops, couldn't you have come here tomorrow or something? Not that I am complaining or anything, but I would really like to see how mom is doing, and give her my gift."

Genma closed his eyes for a brief moment, and let out a small sigh. "I know you are in a hurry to see your mother, Ran-chan, but this does need to be taken care of first. I promise, that you will be home soon enough, to see your mother."

Ranko started to speak again, but before she could do so, the front door of the Tendo home, was opened, to reveal Kijara. Kijara started to greet the person with her usual hello, but seeing who it was, she rushed outside, and embraced the person in a hug, shouting. "Genma, it is so good to see you."

As Genma said it was good to see her as well, Kijara seeing Ranko, let him go, and made her way over to stand in front of her. "And how are you, Ran-chan?" asked Kijara, holding out her arms, towards her.

"I am doing alright, Auntie." said Ranko, embracing Kijara in a hug.

Breaking the hug a few minutes later, Kijara stood up, and began to look Ranko over. "You are still a little on the small side Ran-chan, but maybe that will change in the next few days."

Ranko gave her a curious look wondering what would happen in the next few days. She started to ask about it, but Genma spoke first. "Ki-chan, is Tendo around? I need to speak to him about something's, before Ranko and I head home."

"He is in the dojo teaching right now, and won't be finished until later in the day." said Kijara.

"While I do hate to interrupt his training, Ki-chan, this is very important." said Genma, looking towards Ranko, that went unnoticed by her.

Seeing Genma look towards Ranko, Kijara motioned with her hand towards the house. "Please come inside, and I will let him know, that you need to see him."

As Genma nodded, Kijara made her way towards the house. Genma and Ranko followed, and were soon inside, and removing their shoes. Kijara then lead them into the sitting/dinning room, and told them to please have a seat. "There is fresh tea, if you two would like something to drink."

Genma and Ranko told her a quick thank you, and sat down. As Genma began to pour the tea for the two of them, Kijara excused herself and made her way out of the room. A few minutes later, Genma and Ranko heard a door open and close.  
-

Ten minutes after Kijara had left, she returned with her husband. Catching sight of his old friend, Soun made his way over to Genma, who had gotten to his feet, and embraced him. "Saotome my old friend, it is so good to see you back." said Soun.

Breaking the hug, he looked over at Ranko. "It is good to see you as well Ranko." he said. Tell me, did your father, teach all he knows?"

"Probably not all he knows." said Ranko. But he did teach me a lot."

As Genma beamed with pride at Ranko's words, Soun turned back to face him. "Saotome, Kijara said you needed to speak to me about something important."

Genma gave him a nod. "That is correct Tendo. However, what I need to talk to you about, needs to be done in private. Is there someplace we could go, and not be overheard?"

Soun thought for a few minutes, before suggesting the guest room upstairs. Genma nodded again, and Soun started to head towards the stairs. Genma waited for a few minutes. "Ran-chan, I need to have a private talk with Tendo. You can talk with your aunt, about our trip, while I am gone."

"Ok Pops." said Ranko

With that, Genma followed Soun, and the two men made their way upstairs.  
-

After Genma and Soun had left, Kijara made her way over to the table, and sat down in her spot, and poured herself a cup of tea. For awhile there was silence in the room, while they drunk their tea, and Ranko fidgeted a bit. Kijara taking note of this, asked. "Is something wrong, Ran-chan?"

"I don't think so, Auntie. Why do you ask?"

"You are fidgeting, like you are nervous about something."

"Oh. I think it is just from sitting here. Since I have been training with Pops, I seem to dislike just sitting around."

Kijara nodded, and noticed the box sitting beside Ranko. "May I ask, what is inside the box?"

Ranko setting her tea cup down, turned and picked up the box. Placing it down on the table in front of her, she opened it. "It is a kimono, I bought as a gift for Mom.", lifts up the box a bit, so Kijara can see inside.

"I am sure, she will like it very much, Ran-chan." said Kijara, taking a sip of her tea.

Ranko set the box back down on the table, and put the lid back on it. She then returned it to her side, and waited patiently for her father. There was small bits of conversation between her and Kijara, but most of the time spent together, was done in silence.  
-

Meanwhile, upstairs in the guestroom Genma and Soun were finishing up their talk. "So Tendo, can I count on you to do this for me?" asked Genma.

Soun let out a sigh, and nodded. "I will do as you ask Saotome. However, you really should tell Ranko yourself, why you are doing this."

"I know." said Genma, with a sigh. And if I could tell her, I would. But until I know what is going to happen with Nodoka, Ranko is better off staying here. As I said before, it should only be a day or two at the most."

Soun gave a nod, and said. "As for the other thing you mentioned. Is it true Ranko, can change into a boy, if splashed with cold water?"

Genma nodded. "Yes it is true, Tendo." Genma once again explained all that happened during the time he and Ranko, were in China. Soun listened intently and nodded at certain points. When Genma had finished, he looked towards Soun. "If Ranko asks, just tell her, that I or her mother will come get her, in a day or two."

As Soun nodded to this, Genma made his way over to the window. Opening the window, he stepped out onto the roof, and called back. "Hope to see you again soon, Tendo."

With that Genma leapt off of the roof. As Soun made his way over to the window, he saw Genma jump over the wall. Letting out another sigh, Soun turned away from the window, and made his way back towards the door. 'Ran-chan, is not going to like this.' he thought, as he made his way out of the room, into the hallway.

End of Chapter Eight

**Bold Number:**

**1.** During the five year time skip, Ranko went to the boys school for awhile, were she met Ryoga, who found out her secret. I couldn't come up with anything to write for this, so I skipped it. Ukyo was also met at this time, but again, I couldn't think of any way to write in the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A few minutes after leaving the guest room, Soun arrived back downstairs, and was about to reenter the sitting room, when he heard Kijara ask. "Ran-chan, did you make any new friends, while you was traveling, and training?"

"I made three." said Ranko. However, I am not sure if one of them is still my friend or not, since he thinks I lied to him."

"Oh?" said Kijara. Why does this person, think you lied to them?"

Ranko looked outside into the garden, and let out a sigh, before turning back to look at Kijara. "I am sorry Auntie, but I don't want to talk about that, right now."

"There is no need to apologize Ranko." said Kijara, raising her arm, and placing her hand on top of Ranko's shoulder. "Once you are ready to discuss it, know that I am here to listen, if you need someone to talk to about it."

Ranko gave her a smile, and nodded. Kijara returned the smile, then said. "What about the other two friends you mentioned? Are they also boys?"

"One of them is." said Ranko. The other is a Chinese girl, named Shampoo."

'Shampoo?' thought Kijara. That is a odd name for a girl.'

Seeing the confused look on Kijara's face, Ranko explained to her, Shampoo's real name, and how it was hard to pronounce in japanese. Kijara gave her a nod of understanding, then asked to hear about the other friend Ranko had made. Ranko was just about to start explaining to Kijara about her other friend, when a cough was heard from outside of the room.

"Is that you dear?" called Kijara, turning to face the doorway.

Mentally cursing his luck, Soun made his way into the room, and his eyes fell immediately on Ranko, who looked past him, looking for her father. Not seeing her father anywhere, Ranko turned her attention to Soun. "Uncle Tendo, where's Pops?" she asked.

Soun looked towards Kijara for a few moments, before returning his attention back to Ranko. "Ran-chan, your father said he had some things to take care of, before the two of you returned home. He asked me, to look after you for a day or two."

Ranko turned her attention away from him, and focused on the box she had set down on the table. As she focused on the box, she let out a small sigh, and nothing else. Kijara turning her attention to her husband, asked. "Did Genma say why he needed us to look after Ranko, dear?"

"He did explain, that it had something to do with Ranko's well being." said Soun, looking towards Kijara, and making a slight movement with his head, for her to follow him.

As Soun made his way back out of the room, Kijara turned her attention back to Ranko, long enough to tell her, that she would be back in a few minutes. Ranko didn't acknowledge that she had even heard her, as she continued to stare at the box. Kijara let out a sigh, and got to her feet. As she started towards the door, she thought. 'Genma better have a good reason, for leaving Ranko like this.'  
-

A few minutes later, Kijara was to be found sitting on her and Soun's bed, as he stood before her. "All right dear, let's hear the reason Genma has, for leaving Ranko behind, knowing full well, how much she wanted to see her mother again."

Soun could tell that Kijara was not very happy with Genma leaving Ranko behind, nor could he really blame her. Letting out a deep sigh, he began to tell her everything that Genma had told him, while they were upstairs.

Some minutes later, Soun had finished explaining, and waited for Kijara to speak. A few minutes later, Kijara looked towards him, and said. "If I am to believe what you have told me dear, Ran-chan turns into a boy, when splashed with cold water. And because of this, and a seppuku contract Nodoka had Genma sign before he and Ranko left on their training trip, Genma left Ranko here, so that he could determine what Nodoka would have him do, since he broke the contract. Does that sound correct?"

"That is the conclusion, that I came too, after Saotome had explained it to me." said Soun.

Kijara let out a sigh, before speaking again. "After hearing his reason for leaving her behind, I can't really blame Genma, for his concerns. However, I highly doubt he has anything to worry about, since based on what you told me, it wasn't his fault that this happened to Ranko."

"I know I shouldn't speak ill of your family dear, but Nodoka has always seemed to be very... well traditional in her methods, concerning honor and everything." said Soun.

Kijara started to say something, but Soun held up his hand. "Please let me finish dear." said Soun. Kijara gave him a nod, and he continued. "Now based on what I told you that happened, plus the fact that as you said, it wasn't Saotome's fault that this happened to Ranko, I do see Nodoka being reasonable, and not holding Saotome to the seppuku contract."

Giving him a nod, Kijara got to her feet. "Now that the explanation is out of the way, what are you planning to do about Ranko, dear?" asked Kijara. Even though she didn't say anything, you can tell that this has upset her."

"You're much better at cheering people up, then I am dear." said Soun.

Kijara gave him a nod, as she thought to herself, for a few minutes. Coming up with an idea, she looked towards Soun. "You need to find something that the person is interested in, and have them focus on that, dear." said Kijara., heading towards the door. "Since Ran-chan has studied martial arts with her father, why not see if she wants to go with you out to the dojo, and either learn from you, or help with the students."

Before Soun could say anything to this, Kijara had opened the bed room door, and made her way out of the room. Letting out another sigh, at his current dilemma, Soun made his way out of the room as well._**(1)**

Several hours later, Ranko was to be found off in a corner of the dojo, conversing with some of the students, while Soun was busy cleaning up, from the last lesson of the day. Since both were wrapped up in what they were doing, neither noticed when the door to dojo was opened, and a person made their way inside. A few moments later, the person stopped behind Soun, and spoke. "Dad, i'm home."

Turning around to face the person, Soun gave them a smile. "Right on time, as always Akane."

Akane returned the smile, then asked. "So, are we going to train in what I already know, or move on to something else, dad?"

"I would like to test your performance, against another student of the anything goes style." said Soun.

Akane did a quick glance around the room, and saw only the few people standing in the corner, talking to Ranko. Looking back at her father, she said. "No offense dad, but the only students I see here, are under my level. It is not going to be much of a test, i'm afraid."

Soun, gives her a slight nod, and tells her to look around once again. Akane shrugs her shoulders, and does as he asks. Once again she looks around the room, and her eyes land upon the students standing in the corner. However, this time, one of them shifts a bit, and Akane is able to see the person, standing in front of them. "Ranko!" yells Akane.

Hearing her name called, Ranko stops talking to the students, and looks around the room. Soon as her eyes landed upon Akane, Ranko let a smile grace her face. Turning back to the students, she was talking to, she told them she would be back in a few moments. After getting a ok from each of them, Ranko made her way past them, and over to stand in front of Akane. Stopping before Akane a few moments later, Ranko said. "Hey Akane. Did ya miss me?"

"You baka, of course I missed you." said Akane, embracing Ranko, in a hug. During which, she asked. "So, how have you been, and how did your training go?"

Having broke apart from the hug, Ranko filled Akane in on all that had happened during the training trip, except the part of Jusenkyo, which she would explain in private. Once Ranko had finished telling Akane, about everything she had learned, plus the people she had met, and the places she had seen, Akane smiled and said. "Wow Ran-chan, sounds like you really had a great time, on your trip."

Ranko nodded. "It did have a few down sides, like being away from mom, but other then that it was really great. And I got to see all of those places, I could only dream about, or read about in books."

Akane felt a little bit of jealousy towards Ranko, since she had gotten to see all of this stuff, but she kept it hidden. "So Ran-chan, dad said something about testing my skills against another student of the anything goes style. Am I to take it, that that student is you?"

"That is news to me, Akane." said Ranko, looking towards Soun. Is this true Uncle Tendo? Am I going to be sparring against Akane?"

"That is correct, Ran-chan." said Soun. While Akane has show great skill in the what I have been teaching her, she needs someone that can really test those skills, that is also in her age range."

Ranko turns back to Akane, and sends her a smile. "I guess we are going to spar against each other, Akane. Just promise me, you won't hurt me to badly." said Ranko, with another smile.

Akane gave a small laugh at this. "Don't worry Ran-chan, I won't hurt you...to much.", let's a smirk cross her face.

A few moments later, Akane and Ranko had took up positions facing one another, while Soun stood in between them, so he could judge the match. The students who had remained to talk to Ranko after the days lesson, had taken up spots against the nearby wall, so they could watch the match as well.  
_**(2)**

Close to a hour later, the match between Akane and Ranko was stopped by Soun. Akane was down on the floor breathing heavily, while Ranko was bent over, with her hands on her knees, also breathing heavily. Catching her breath, Ranko stood up straight, and made her way over to stand next to Akane. Holding out her hand towards Akane, Ranko said. "You did great Akane."

Akane didn't say anything, as she took a hold of Ranko's hand, and allowed herself to be pulled up, into a standing position. Once she was on her feet, and had let go of Ranko's hand, Akane turned to face her father. "Dad, did you know that Ranko would beat me?"

"It could have gone either way Akane, but yes I did have a feeling Ran-chan, would be better in the long run."

Akane was silent for a while, as she took in what her father had told her. "So does that mean, that Uncle Saotome is a better teacher, then you dad?" asked Akane.

"That would be hard to say, Akane." said Soun. Since your uncle and I were trained by the same Master, I would say we are pretty equal in terms of skill. Biggest difference between us, would be the branch of style. As you know Akane, our branch of the anything goes school of martial arts, focuses on grappling and strength." When Akane nodded, Soun continued. "Now then, as for the Saotome branch, they focus on aerial combat and speed."

"So basically what you are saying dad, is Ranko beat me, only because of the differences in style?" asked Akane.

Soun gave her a nod. "Now before you say anything Akane, it could also be other factors as well. Ran-chan, could have had other teachers, trained more often, or any other things."

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn." said Akane, turning to face Ranko. "Would you be willing to help me, Ran-chan?"

"Of course I can Akane." said Ranko. Will just have to talk it over with Pops, once he comes back for me."

There was a small hint of sadness in Ranko's voice, as she said that last part, which didn't go unnoticed by Akane. "Ran-chan, is something wrong?"

Realizing what had occurred, Ranko quickly smiled at Akane, and told her it was nothing big. "If you say so, Ran-chan." Akane then turned back to her father. "Are we done for the day, dad?"

Soun gave her a nod. "That is unless you and Ran-chan want to train together for awhile longer."

Akane looked towards Ranko. "No, I am think I am done for today. Is that ok, with you Ran-chan?"

"I don't mind Akane." said Ranko, who then turned to face Soun. "Uncle Tendo, would it be alright, if I took a bath?"

"Ranko, you don't have to ask." said Soun. My home is as much yours, as it is mine while you are here."

"Thanks Uncle Tendo." said Ranko, taking Akane by the hand. "Come on Akane."

Before Akane could protest, Ranko had pulled her away from Soun, and over towards the door to the dojo. Opening the door, Ranko lead Akane outside, and back towards the house.

End of Chapter Nine

**Bold Numbers:**

1. I wasn't able to come up with anything for Soun to say, in order to convince Ranko to come out to the dojo, with him.

2. This was for the match between Akane and Ranko. I am terrible at coming up with ideas for battles, so I normally just skip them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Having pulled Akane all the way back to the house, and after making her way inside, Ranko came to a sudden stop, and letting go of Akane's hand, began to look around. Akane having watched this for a few moments, asked. "Did you forget where the furoba is, Ran-chan"

Ranko having stopped looking around, turned to face Akane, with a slight smile on her face. "No Akane, I didn't forget. It is just that, before I take a bath, I need to talk to you in private about something, that happened during my travels. I was looking for a place, that might allow that."

Akane wondering what Ranko needed to talk about, that needed privacy, thought to herself for a few minutes, before speaking. "How private are you needing, Ran-chan?"

Ranko fidgeted a slight bit, as she said. "It is best if no one other then you, Akane, know about this. Pops may have told your parents, but it would be much better, if only you know about it."

Once again Akane thought to herself, before letting out a slight sigh. "I'm not sure if any place in the house or dojo for that matter, is really private, Ran-chan." Ranko gave Akane a quizzical look, and started to ask, what she meant by that. However before she could do so, someone wrapped their arms around her waist, and whispered into her ear. "How is my favorite cousin?"

Letting out a small epp of surprise, Ranko turned her head, so she could see who had snuck up behind, and embraced her. As Ranko looked at the person, Akane let out a sigh. "Nabiki, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Especially, a martial artist."

Removing her arms from around Ranko's waist, Nabiki gave a non-chalant wave of her hand. "I am not to worried Akane. After all, you seem to forget, that I have also trained with daddy."

As Akane let out a exasperated sigh at what Nabiki had said, Ranko turned to face Nabiki. " Is that true Nabiki? Are you also a martial artist?"

"It's not just me, Ran-chan, for Kasumi has also trained with daddy." said Nabiki. However, out of the three of us, Akane is the only one that has kept up with the training. Kasumi has decided she wants to be more like mom, while I have a much more interesting hobby."

There was a loud snort at those last few words, and Ranko turned to look at Akane. "Is something wrong, Akane?" asked Ranko.

Instead of Akane answering, it was Nabiki. "Oh don't worry about her Ran-chan. Little sis, just doesn't approve of my hobby, very much." Nabiki sends a smile in Akane's direction, and turns away from the two of them. "Well you two have fun. And Ran-chan, don't forget to say hello to Kasumi, while you are here."

As Nabiki walked away from them, Ranko heard a small growl come from Akane, and turned back to face her. "Is everything ok, Akane?" asked Ranko, with a little hesitation.

"It is my problem, Ran-chan. So don't let it bother you, ok?"

"Ok Akane." said Ranko.

A few moments later, Akane having calmed down, spoke. "Anyway Ran-chan, you said you needed to talk to me in private. Only private place I can think of, would be to either leave the house, or probably up on the roof. And in truth, I can't say they would be fully private."

"What I need to talk to you about Akane, would be better if I had a means to also demonstrate it to you, so we would really need to stay here."

"Hmm, this must be really important, if you are wanting privacy, but not wanting to leave the house." said Akane.

"Trust me Akane, this is very important." said Ranko. "Depending on your reaction to it, Akane, would determine on if we see each other, again or not."

Seeing a fearful look in Ranko's eyes, Akane reached out her hand, and took a hold of Ranko's. "Ran-chan, I highly doubt anything you tell me, would cause me to stop seeing you, but if this is that important to you, that you need to tell me, let me think for a few minutes, on what I can do for privacy."

Ranko gave a slight nod, and smiled. "Thanks Akane."

"Don't mention it, Ran-chan. Now then, let's see what we can do, about finding us some place private, so that we can talk."

Continuing to hold Ranko's hand, Akane started walking, and while slowly pulling Ranko along behind her, headed towards the living room. On entering the room some minutes later, Akane found her mother and Kasumi sitting together on the couch, discussing something she couldn't hear, while standing near the door. Akane didn't like to interrupt her mother and Kasumi's time together, but since Ranko had really needed to talk to her, she didn't have much choice.

Letting out a sigh, she made her way closer to the couch. Once she was close enough, she said. "Umm, mom, Kasumi, I am sorry to interrupt your time together, but I really need your help, with something."

Looking up from what it is they were working on, Kijara gave Akane a smile. "You're not interrupting us, Akane. Kasumi-chan and I are, just mending some things, as practice."

Akane gave a slight nod, and looked towards her sister, who gave her a slight nod. Taking a deep breath, Akane told them, that Ranko needed to talk to her in private, and she needed someway, to make this possible.

"You're worried about, Nabiki, aren't you Akane?" asked Kasumi.

Akane gave her sister a nod. "Yea I am. Whatever it is Ran-chan needs to tell me, seems very important, and private. Since Nabiki has a habit of using information for all kinds of stuff, it would be best, if she is not around to overhear us."

Kijara had a good idea as to what it was, Ranko wanted to tell Akane, and knew that Akane was correct, on how bad this would hurt Ranko, if Nabiki found out about it, and used it. While Kijara had talked to Nabiki time and again, about what it was she was doing, it didn't seem to be having any major effect, on stopping the girl.

Setting her sewing aside, Kijara got to her feet, and placed her hand on top of Akane's shoulder. "Don't worry Akane, I think I know of a way to keep Nabiki out of your hair, for a few hours."

"Thanks Mom." said Akane, smiling.

"Don't worry about it dear." said Kijara. Now then, give me about thirty minutes, and then you and Ran-chan, can have your talk."

After getting a nod from Akane, Kijara turned back to Kasumi. "Kasumi dear, would you like to accompany me, and Nabiki on a shopping trip?"

Kasumi gave her a smile, nodded, and got to her feet. Joining her mother, Kasumi followed Kijara out of the room.

Several minutes later, Akane and Ranko heard someone running down the stairs, making a lot of noise. Sneaking a peek, they saw Nabiki run past, heading towards the front door. A few moments later, Kijara and Kasumi stopped before them, and Kijara informed Akane, that they would be gone for about two hours.

Akane gave her mother another smile, and told her thank you. Kijara returned the smile, then walked past the two with Kasumi following along behind her. Not to long after that, Akane heard the front door close, and she turned to face Ranko. "Now then Ran-chan, what is it, you need to talk to me about?"

"Before I say anything, Akane, I am going to need a glass of cold water, as well as one of hot water." said Ranko, heading out of the room, and towards the kitchen.

Finding this a little odd, Akane followed behind Ranko, and they soon entered the kitchen. As Akane stopped just inside the doorway, Ranko made her way over to the sink, and removed to glasses from the drain board, on the counter. She then filled one of them with cold water, and set it aside. Turning off the cold water, she then turned on the hot side, and waited for it to get hot. A few minutes later, she filled up the second glass, and turned off the water.

Picking up the glass of cold water, she made her way over to the table, and set both glasses down on top of it. "Might be best, if you have a seat, Akane."

Being confused by what Ranko was doing, but also curious, Akane made her way over to the table, and pulled out one of the chairs. Once she was seated, Ranko surprised her even more, by asking. "Akane, what is your opinion on boys?"

"Before I answer that, Ran-chan, may I ask why you want to know?" asked Akane.

Ranko gave her a nod, and said. "I need to know what your opinion on boys is, because you might react badly, to what it is, I am about to tell, and show you."

"I see" said Akane. I can't say I have any bad feelings towards boys in general, but I can't say that I like them either. It is kinda complicated, but there is a situation going on, that I am working on, that involves boys. Anyway Ran-chan, I don't really see why this would have anything, with what it is you need to tell me. After all, you are a girl."

"You would be half right, Akane." said Ranko, picking up the glass of cold water.

Akane started to ask Ranko, what she meant by half right. However, before she could do so, Ranko had raised the glass of cold water above her head, and poured it over herself.

End of Chapter Ten

(A/N: Sorry this is short, but I wanted to end it there, and hopefully pick it up, next chapter, with Akane's reaction.)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Sorry to add a a/n at the begiining of the story, but I probably need to clear up a little bit. First all, Akane and Ranko are twelve, and have started to develop a bit early. Nabiki is thirteen, whilst Kasumi is fifteen.

Chapter Eleven

As the cold water hit Ranko, and the change started, she kept her eyes focused upon Akane. As the last of the water dripped on top of Ranko's head, Ranko heard a gasp come from Akane. Lowering the glass back down onto the table, Ranko shook her head just a bit, and spoke. "Akane, are you ok?"

Akane was to say the least, was shocked by what she had apparently seen. Not saying a word, she slowly got to her feet, and made her way around the table, to stand beside Ranko. Coming to a stop directly in front of Ranko, Akane raised her arm, and placing her hand in the center of Ranko's chest, began to move her hand across Ranko's chest, hopping to feel the small bumps, that had been present earlier. However, as she moved her hand across the Ranko's left side, she failed to find what she was looking for, and let out a slight gasp, and quickly pulled her hand away, from Ranko. "R-ran-chan? W-what happened to you?

Before saying anything, Ranko picked up the glass of hot water, and repeating the process she had done, with the cold water, poured it over her head. Once the change was finished, and she was once again a girl, Ranko placed her hand on top of Akane's shoulder, and asked. "Are you ok, Akane?"

"I-I'm ok Ran-chan, just what happened? Why didn't I feel anything when I ran my hand across your chest? After all, you had those, before you poured the first glass of water, over your hear."

"It is a long story, Kane-chan, so let's have a seat, and I will explain everything, that happened to cause this."

Giving Ranko a nod, Akane turned away, and made her way back around the table, to the chair she had been sitting in earlier. Once Akane was seated, Ranko pulled out a chair of her own and sat down. She then began to tell her tale, about everything that had occurred, while she and her father traveled, leaving nothing out.  
-

As Ranko was busy telling Akane, everything concerning her travels, and training, Kijara and her other two daughters were nearing their destination, when Nabiki suddenly stopped, and cried out. "Uncle Saotome!" and took off running towards a person. As Kijara looked at the person Nabiki had shouted at, said person turned around, and their eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights, of a approaching car. As Nabiki embraced Genma, and said she was so happy to see him, Genma looked towards Kijara, and noticed a slight frown cross her face.

"Kasumi dear, could you and Nabiki go on ahead without me? I need to have a talk, with your dear Uncle Saotome."

Kasumi gave her mother a nod, and made her way over to where Nabiki and Genma were standing. Taking a hold of Nabiki's hand, Kasumi gave a slight tug. "Come along Imoto-chan. Mother needs to talk to Uncle Saotome, alone." As Nabiki let go of Genma and said bye to him, Genma looked back towards Kijara. "Hello Ki-chan. Fancy meeting you, here in the city." This was followed by a very short laugh, which quickly died, because of the glare, Kijara was still giving him.

Making her way to stand before Genma, Kijara crossed her arms over her chest, and spoke in a voice, that was laced with disappointment. "Genma, while I can understand the reasons behind why you left Ranko with Soun and myself, I am hard pressed to understand your reasons, for not telling Ranko, she needed to stay with us, while you dealt with something important."

Genma let out a sigh, and looked directly into Kijara's eyes. "Believe me when I say this Ki-chan, I didn't want to leave Ranko behind. However, you more then anyone should no what Nodoka is like, what with her views of honor and stuff."

Kijara gave him a slight nod. "Your right Genma. My sister does have a big issue with honor, and the like. However, she is not without reason. If you explain to her the full incident on what happened, to Ran-chan, I doubt she would enforce the seppuku contract."

"You're right Ki-chan." said Genma. But it is not just the contract I am worried about. What if I do explain to her what happened, and she decides to go after the Master? She may be skilled with that katana of hers, but she is no match for the Master. I couldn't bear to loose her, in that way."

Kijara raised her arm, and placed her hand against Genma's arm. "You are just going to have to make certain, that nothing like that happens, Genma. And if it does, you offer to help her."

Genma gave her a nod, and let out another sigh. "Guess I can't put it off, any longer." Turning so he was facing Kijara, Genma embraced her in hug. "Thank you for opening my eyes, Ki-chan."

"You're welcome, Genma."

A few moments later, Genma released Kijara, and turning away from her, started walking down the sidewalk, in the direction of his home. Kijara watched him go for some minutes, before remembering that Kasumi and Nabiki, was waiting for her. Making her way over to the entrance of a nearby store, Kijara made her way inside, to find Kasumi and Nabiki, standing there waiting for her. "Sorry for the delay girls, but your Uncle needed a little motivational speech." said Kijara, once she had reached the two girls.

Kasumi gave her a quizzical look, while Nabiki asked if they could go shopping now. Kijara gave Kasumi a look and a nod, that said she would explain later, then turned to Nabiki. "You can decide on where we go first, Ni-chan."

Nabiki gave a small shout of joy, and ran off towards in the direction, of the most expensive store she saw. Kijara let out a sigh, and followed along at a much slower pace, while Kasumi fell into step behind her.  
-

Meanwhile back at the Tendo's, Ranko had just finished telling Akane everything that had happened to her, while she traveled and trained, and with her father. "While that is a lot to take in, Ran-chan, I do have one question, about everything that you told me."

"Ok, Akane. What is your question?"

As Ranko waited with held breath, Akane took a few deep breaths, then asked. "Does it hurt, when you change?"

Ranko had expected something entirely different, so it was a few minutes before, she answered by saying. "It doesn't hurt at all, Akane. It is mostly just a slight tingling sensation, like when water runs across your body."

Akane gave a slight nod in understanding, and Ranko got to her feet. "Anyway Akane, I still need to get a bath. Is there anything else you want to ask me, before I go do so?"

"I do have more questions about this supposed curse, but they can wait until another time." said Akane, getting to her feet.

Ranko gave her a nod, and made her way towards the door, that lead back into the sitting room. As Akane followed, Ranko made her way into the sitting room, and over to wear her pack had been dropped earlier. On reaching the pack she knelt down, and after opening the pack, began to dig trough it, eventually taking out a change of clothes, and other items that she needed, for and after her bath.

Reclosing the bag, and gathering up the items she needed, Ranko stood up, and turned to face Akane. "Care to join me, in the bath Akane?" asked Ranko, with a smile.

"Not this time Ran-chan." said Akane, with a slight blush.

Ranko laughed at Akane's embarrassment, and informed her that she was joking, which caused Akane to frown at her. "Just go get your bath Ran-chan." said Akane, with a small hint of annoyance.

As Ranko passed by Akane, heading towards the furoba, she still had a smile on her face. Once Ranko had left the room, Akane made her way over to the table and sat down, so she could wait for Ranko to finish her bath, and take one of her own.

Akane had just picked up a book, that someone had left on the table, when a sudden scream came from the direction of the furoba. Akane jumped to her feet, and took off towards the furoba, as quickly as she could.

End of Chapter Eleven

(A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but once again, I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger, per say. Also I may be treating Nabiki like a child, because of the way I did the chapter here, but maybe it will be ok, with everyone.)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I probably won't make the situtaion with Ranko, as comical as most others do, but I am going to also try and keep it tame, since I don't want to raise the story rating, and cause people to miss out on it.)

Chapter Twelve

Having ran though the house, and into the laundry room, Akane was just about to enter the furoba, when a small feeling of embarrassment came to her. Stopping at the door to the furoba, she raised her arm, and knocked gently upon the door. "Ran-chan, are you ok?"

Instead of getting a answer, Akane jumped back as the door was quickly slid open, by Ranko, who stated in a voice filled with panic. "Akane, i'm bleeding, from down there."

Akane felt her eyes start to wander down towards the place Ranko was indicating, but she quickly shook her head, and focused her eyes, on Ranko's face. "Did you get hurt, during our spar, Ran-chan?" she asked, while thinking, back to the spar they had. "I don't think, I hit you below the belt or anything."

While still filled with panic, Ranko managed to remember back to the spar. "You barely hit me at all, Kane-chan. This has to be from something else."

"But what else could it be?" asked Akane.

"I don't know." said Ranko. "Maybe we could ask your dad, if he might know of anything, that might cause this."

Akane gave a slight nod, and told Ranko to get dressed.  
-

A few minutes later, Akane and Ranko had made their way back out to the dojo. The students that had been there earlier had all left, and Soun was performing a kata. Making their way to stand a little bit away from him, Akane said. "Sorry to interrupt dad, but Ranko and I need to talk to you."

Stopping in mid move, Soun turned his head to look at the two girls. "Your not interrupting, Akane." he said. Now then, what is it, you and Ran-chan need to talk to me about?"

Akane fidgeted a bit, and looked over towards Ranko. "Maybe you should tell him, Ran-chan."

Ranko gave a nod, and started to speak, as Soun turned to face her. "Uncle Tendo, as you know, I asked about taking a bath." Soun gave her a nod, and Ranko continued. "Well, before I could do so, I started to undress, when I noticed that I was bleeding, from down there. Akane sug..."

Ranko's sentence trailed off, as a loud thud was heard. Looking towards Soun, the two girls found him down on the floor. "Dad!" cried Akane, rushing over, and kneeling down beside him. As Ranko came over to stand next to Soun, Akane looked up at her. "I think he fainted."

"Why would he do that?" asked Ranko, looking down at Soun.

"I don't know." said Akane. But can you help me, carry him into the house?"

Ranko gave Akane a nod, and knelt down beside Soun.

A few moments later, they had Soun lying down on the couch, with his feet propped up by some pillows, and a wet washcloth covering his eyes. "Guess we have to wait for him to wake up." said Ranko, making her way over a chair, and sitting down.

Akane gave her a slight nod, and lowered herself to the floor, next to the couch, and her father.

Some time later, Akane and Ranko heard "Tadaima" come from the direction of the front door. Akane getting to her feet, quickly ran out of the room. Ranko got to her feet a little slower, since her stomach was hurting for some reason, and made her way out of the room, at a much slower pace. As Ranko neared the front door, she heard Akane telling her mother, what had happened to Soun, as well as the cause. Ranko had just came into view of Kijara, when she heard. "Oh my." come from Kijara.  
-

Some minutes later, Ranko, Akane, and Kjara were to be found in Akane's room. Akane and Ranko were sitting beside each other on the bed, while Kijara sat in Akane's desk chair, with a book held in her hands. "Ran-chan, while it would be much better if your own mother, was the one explaining this to you, I can't let you worry about it, and make yourself sick." said Kijara.

"It might already be to late for that, Aunty" said Ranko, placing a arm across her abdomen.

Akane noticing this, asked. "What's wrong, Ran-chan?"

"I don't know Akane. But my stomach is cramping something terrible, and I feel fat, for some reason."

Akane looking concerned, turned to face her mother. "Mom, do you know what is wrong, with Ran-chan?"

"Yes I do, Akane. And since she is going through this, it won't be to long before you do so as well." said Kijara, looking down, and opening the book she held.

As Kijara turned a few pages in the book, Ranko gave out a small cry of pain, which caused Akane to move away from her slightly. "Akane, what's wrong?" asked Ranko, once the pain she felt subsided.

"Sorry Ran-chan, but since mom said I may go through this soon, I don't want to catch whatever it is, that is wrong with you."

Hearing this, Kijara looked up from the book she held, and saw the hurt look upon Ranko's face, and one of slight fear, upon Akane's. Letting out a sigh, she got to her feet, and coming over to the bed, she sat down in between the two girls. Soon as she did this, Akane cried out. "Mom, move before you catch whatever, it is Ranko has!"

"It is alright Akane." said Kijara. What Ranko has is not contagious, as you are making it out to sound. She is just going through, a natural occurrence, that all young girls must eventually, go through."

Akane gave her mother a confused look, and continued to stand where she was.

Kijara let out another sigh, and faced her daughter. "Akane, you have my word that this is not dangerous. Now please have a seat, and I will explain everything, to you and Ran-chan."

Akane was a little hesitant at first, but she trusted that her mother knew what she was talking about, and returned to her seat, even though it was now on her mother's left side. Soon as Akane had retaken her seat, Kijara began explaining everything that needed to be said, that would explain the joys of womanhood, to Akane and Ranko, never knowing that there was a small problem, sitting just outside of the room, a small tape recorder complete with microphone and earphones, held in their hands.

End of Chapter Twelve

(A/N: Gomen Nasai, for another short chapter, but I don't want to write to much that deals with talking... Now then, for a bit of info, since I am sure it will be asked about, if I don't explain.

On Ranko bleeding from down there, and Akane asking, if she got hurt during the spar, and not knowing what it really was. Reason, I did this, was because from what I have seen in some other stories, Akane is a few months younger, then Ranma, thus she would not have started hers yet. As for the fact of her having two older sisters, I am going on the angle, that both Kasumi and Nabiki managed to keep that embarrassing moment silent from Akane.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As the person outside of Akane's room, continued to listen in on a private conversation, said conversation seemed to be nearing its end.

"Do either of you have any questions?" asked Kijara, as she got to her feet, then turned to face the two girls.

"Auntie, you didn't say how long this thing will last." said Ranko. So, is it only a hour or two, at the most?"

"It is different for each person, Ran-chan, but it can last for either a few days, or up to a week." said Kijara.

"And this happens every month?" asked Ranko.

Kijara gave her a nod. Ranko slumped back onto the bed, at the nod from Kijara. Kijara started to move forward to comfort Ranko in some way, when Ranko looked up at her, and asked. "Is there anything I can do, to stop this from occurring, Auntie?"

Kijara shook her head no. "Ran-chan, I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise you, this is not as bad as it sounds."

"Easy for you to say." said Ranko, again placing her hand over her abdomen, and given a slight cry of pain.

"Would you like something to help ease the pain, Ran-chan?" asked Kijara.

Ranko looked up suddenly, with a small look of hope/relief in her eyes. "Is there such a thing, Auntie?"

Kijara gave her a nod, and held out her hand. "Come with me Ran-chan, and we will get what you need."

Ranko took Kijara's hand, and allowed herself to be gently pulled to her feet. Once Ranko was on her feet, Kijara looked over towards Akane. "You should come as well Akane, since you will need this soon too, and need to know about it."

As Akane got to her feet, there was a sudden loud commotion from outside in the hallway. "Wonder what that could be?" asked Kijara, letting go of Ranko's hand, and heading towards the door.

Reaching the door, and having just started to open it, Kijara flinched just a bit, when she heard. "Nabiki, was you listening in on Mother's private talk with Ranko and Akane?"

Stepping out into the hallway, Kijara found Kasumi standing before Nabiki a little bit down the hallway. Nabiki meanwhile, had something held in her hand, and a pair of earphones on her head. As Kijara made her way towards the two girls, Kasumi spoke again. "I asked you a question, Nabiki."

"It's only music, Nee-chan." said Nabiki.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that." said Kasumi, reaching out and quickly taking a hold of Nabiki's arm.

As Kasumi was about to pull Nabiki, Kijara reached them. "Is something wrong, girls?"

As Kijara looked at the two girls, she saw that Kasumi had a slight look of anger on her face, while Nabiki had one of worry. "Kasumi, has Nabiki been causing trouble again?" asked Kijara, turning to face her oldest daughter.

"I am not sure." said Kasumi. I had just come upstairs, when I saw Nabiki here hurrying away from Akane's bedroom door."

"I see." said Kijara, turning to face Nabiki. "Go to your room young lady, and I will be there in a few minutes, to discuss this in more detail."

Nabiki started to protest, but seeing the stern look upon her mothers face, nodded, and turned away from her, heading towards her room. Soon as the door to Nabiki's room had been heard closing, Kijara turned back to Kasumi. "Kasumi, could you go start dinner?"

"I'd be happy to." said Kasumi, starting to turn away.

"Kasumi?" called Kijara, which caused Kasumi to stop, and turn back around. "Yes mother?".

"Since you are still learning on how to cook dear, don't start anything too big until I can join you." said Kijara. It shouldn't take long."

"I understand." said Kasumi, turning away again, and making her way towards the stairs.

As Kasumi reached the stairs, and started down them, Kijara turned and made her way back towards Akane's room. As Kijara neared the door, she heard Akane and Ranko, talking to each other. Even though she did know it was wrong, Kijara stopped just a bit away from the door, and began to listen.

"So, what do you think about this whole thing, Akane?" asked Ranko.

"I don't really know, Ran-chan. I can't say I am thrilled about going through, the obvious pain you are in. But Mom has never lied to me before, and she did say that this isn't dangerous."

Ranko gave a nod to this. "That is true Akane. I just hope, that whatever it is, she has for this pain i'm in, really does help."

Kijara not hearing anything after that, started to make her way into the room, when Ranko suddenly spoke again. "You know Akane, if it wasn't for the fact of letting your sisters know about it, I could cheat on this whole thing. After all, I can turn into a boy, and Auntie said that this only effects girls."

Akane started to replay to this, but another person spoke first. "Ran-chan, you shouldn't use your curse, as a means to avoid this. And while I don't know anything about your curse, I doubt it would be very healthy, for you to use it, in this way."

Looking towards the person, Ranko let out a sigh, and said. "I suppose you're right Auntie."

Kijara gave her a nod, and once again held out her hand, for Ranko to take. "Do you still want that medicine, for the pain, Ran-chan?"

Ranko gave Kijara a smile, and hurried over to stand before her, were she then took Kijara's hand. "Come on Akane." said Kijara, turning and leading Ranko out of the room. Akane followed a few moments later.  
-**(1)**

Forty-five minutes to a hour later, the Tendo's and Ranko were seated around the table, waiting as Kijara and Kasumi, brought out the food they had prepared for dinner, and placed them around the table. As the last item was placed, Kijara gave a quick look around the table, and sighed when she noticed one person missing. "Excuse me for a few minutes." she said, making her way out of the room.

A few minutes later, she stood outside of a door, with her arm raised. Knocking gently upon the door, she called out. "Nabiki, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." came a rather muffled reply from inside the room.

Kijara let out another sigh. "Ok dear. If you get hungry later, just let me know."

There was no reply to this, and Kijara sadly turning away from the door, made her way back towards the stairs, and soon made her way, back into the sitting room. As she sat down at her place at the table, Soun looked towards her. "Is something wrong dear? You seem troubled."

"I was a little hard on Nabiki earlier, when I found out something." She sees that Soun is about to ask what had happened, but she held up her hand to stop him. "I will explain everything, after dinner, dear."

Soun gave a nod in understanding, and dinner began. About ten minutes into the meal, the silence was broken by the sound of the ringing of the phone. Getting to her feet, Kijara once again made her way out of the room.

A few minutes later, there was a shout from the hallway. "Ranko, could you come here please?"

With a slight glance at Akane, Ranko got to her feet, and soon made her way out of the room. A few moments later, she was standing before Kijara. Kijara seeing a slight look of worry on Ranko's face, sent her smile. "There is no need to worry, Ran-chan." said Kijara. Your mother just wants to talk to you."

Ranko's face suddenly lit up, and she took the phone receiver from Kijara. Placing it up against her ear, she said. "Hello Mom."

"Hello Sweetheart." said Nodoko. How is little girl doing?"

"I'm ok." said Ranko. Just missing you."

"I miss you too sweetheart. And I promise you will be back home with me soon enough."

"How soon, Mom?" asked Ranko.

"That is what I was really want to talk to you about, dear." said Nodoka. I am pretty sure you wish to come home as soon as possible, but I was wondering if you would like to stay the night with the Tendos? Now, if you don't wish to do this, I understand, and your father will come and get you."

"I don't mind staying, Mom." said Ranko, with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ok sweetheart." said Nodoka. And first thing tomorrow, your father and I, will come and get you. Please put your Aunt back on the phone. And Ranko, I really do love you."

"I love you too, Mom." said Ranko. "Here is Auntie Kijara."

After handing the phone back to Kijara, Ranko turned and made her way back towards the sitting room. Kijara watched her go, before placing the phone against her ear. "Hello again, No-chan."

"Ki-chan, I do want to thank you, for watching over Ranko for me." said Nodoka.

"No thanks is needed, sis." said Kijara. No-chan, you should know, that Ranko seemed upset when she handed me the phone, and left the room."

For a few minutes, the line was silent. "Ki-chan, Genma and I will be there soon, to get Ranko." said Nodoka.

Before Kijara could say anything, the sound of Nodoka hanging up, was heard. Hanging up the phone, Kijara turned and made her way back towards the sitting room, so she could resume dinner with the others. However on entering the room, she noticed that Ranko was missing. "Where did Ranko go?" she asked.

"She stopped here long enough to pick up a box, then made her way outside." said Akane. She seemed really upset about something, and when I asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing, and that she wanted to be alone."

Giving a slight nod, Kijara made her way towards the door that lead out into the garden, and then made her way outside. After a few minutes of looking around, and not finding Ranko in the immediate area, she returned to the sitting room. "Akane, are you sure Ran-chan, went outside? For I didn't see her anywhere."

"That is the way she headed Mom." said Akane, a look of worry on her face. Mom, what caused Ranko, to be so upset?"

"Her mother had wanted her to stay the night here." said Kijara, turning so she was looking out into the garden. "Ranko, did agree to stay, but when Nodoka asked to talk to me again, Ranko handed me the phone, and headed back this way, looking upset. I told this to Nodoka, and she told me, that she and Genma, were going to come get Ranko."

Once Kijara had finished speaking, the others got to their feet. "We will help you look for her, Mom." said Akane, rushing outside, while the others nodded.

As the Tendo's began to search everywhere for her, Ranko was at the moment sitting up on the roof, with her mothers gift, held tightly against her chest, and tears falling down her face.

End of Chapter Thirteen

**Bold Number:**

**1. **This would have been the part were Kijara gave Ranko the medicine, to help relieve the cramps, she was having... as well as the talk with Nabiki. Since this would involve more talking, I decided to just skip it, and go on into dinner, and the event there.

Nabiki was punished for her actions, but I didn't want to go into details, this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As Ranko continued to sit on the roof, crying, she would hear the shouts of the Tendo's calling her name. However, she was to wrapped up in her sad mood, to acknowledge any of them. She was however aware of her surroundings, and raised her head, and looked back behind her, when she felt someone approaching.

Letting out a sigh, she turned her head back, so she was facing forwards, and mumbled. "Go away, Nabiki."

"Now now Ran-chan, it is that anyway to talk to your dear cousin?" asked Nabiki, as she came to stand beside Ranko.

Ranko didn't say anything, as Nabiki sat down beside her. "So Ran-chan, want to tell me why you are crying outside my window?"

"No." said Ranko.

Nabiki let out a sigh. "Ok Ran-chan, if you don't want to tell me, that is fine." said Nabiki, getting to her feet, and turning so she could return to her room. "But you know Ran-chan, I probably have more to cry about then, you do."

Nabiki walks away, and counts silently in her head. She had just reached one, when Ranko called out. "What were you crying about, Nabiki?"

Nabiki let a small smile cross her lips, and turned back to face Ranko. "It was kinda stupid really." she said. But if you really want to know, we can share with each other."

Ranko gave a sigh, and nodded. "That's the spirit, Ran-chan." said Nabiki, coming back over to Ranko's side, and sitting back down, next to her. "So shall I go first, or do you want to do so, Ran-chan?"

Ranko was silent for a few minutes, before telling Nabiki, that she could go first. Nabiki gave a slight nod, and began to tell Ranko about what she had done, and found out, while Ranko and Akane, were talking to Kijara.

Ranko's eye widened as she heard this. "So you know all about, that... umm thing, Nabiki?" she asked.

Nabiki gave her a nod. "Yes Ranko, I know all about you starting your period. Kinda wish now I hadn't did what I did to find out about it."

"What did Auntie, do to you?" asked Ranko.

"Mom gave me a spanking, cut my allowance, and is returning all of the new clothes I bought today." said Nabiki. I can understand the spanking. But in my opinion, cutting my allowance, and returning my new clothes, is going a little overboard."

"Was you planning to do anything, with the information concerning, that thing?" asked Ranko.

"Ran-chan, do I look like the kind of person, that would do something like that?" asked Nabiki.

"Can't really say" said Ranko. After all Nabiki, I don't know anything about this hobby you mentioned, so how do I know, it doesn't involve the selling of private information." Ranko looks away from her, thus missing the slight shiver, and look of worry that crossed Nabiki's face.

Gathering her composure, Nabiki asked Ranko, for the reason she had been crying. "I guess it is only fair that I tell you, Nabiki, since you told me, your reasons." said Ranko. Don't know if you know or not Nabiki, but Pops left me here this morning. Your dad told me, that pops had something that he needed to take care of, before we went home together, and that once he was finished with this, either him or mom, would come and get me. Well Mom called while we was having dinner, and asked if I minded staying here for the night."

"Ran-chan, did you tell your mom, that you would rather come home, instead of staying here?"

Ranko shook her head no."Mom sounded like she really wanted me to stay here, so I told her, I didn't mind staying."

"Ran-chan, if you really wanted to go home, you should have just told your mom this." said Nabiki.

"I suppose you're right, Nabiki." said Ranko. But it would be to late, to call mom now, and see if she could still come and get me."

"You could always ask daddy, to walk you home." said Nabiki. I doubt he would mind."

Ranko gave a sheepish grin, at that. "I didn't think of that."

"That much is obvious, Ran-chan, since you decided to come up here to the roof, and disturb my peace, by crying outside of my window." Nabiki sends a small smile towards Ranko, which Ranko returns. "Anyway Ran-chan, if you're set on going on home tonight, we should go find daddy, and ask him to walk you home."

Nabiki stands up, and holds out her hand to Ranko. Ranko, takes Nabiki's hand, and is pulled to her feet. Letting go of Ranko's hand, Nabiki heads back towards her window, and soon climbs back inside. Ranko following a few moments later, makes her way into the room, just as someone knocks upon Nabiki's door.

"Nee-chan, have you seen Ranko?" called the voice of Akane.

Nabiki gives Ranko a small smirk, and makes her way over towards the door. On reaching it, she opens it. " Everything's fine Akane, Ran-chan and I, have been talking to each other."

Nabiki steps aside, and Akane sees Ranko standing near the window. "Are you ok, Ran-chan?"

"I'm fine, Akane." said Ranko. I just needed sometime alone, to think about something's."

Akane gives a slight nod. "Also Ran-chan, your parents are downstairs."

Ranko gave a slight jump of surprise at this, which was only noticed, by Nabiki. Nabiki started to ask Ranko, about this, but before she could do so, Ranko asked. "Do they seem angry or disappointed?"

Akane thought for a few moments, about this odd question, before saying. "They didn't seem angry or anything. And if they were angry, I don't see any reason that they should be."

Ranko gave a nod to this, and headed towards the door. Soon as she reached it, she turned back to Nabiki, and told her thank you, for talking with her. "No problem Ran-chan" said Nabiki, with a smile. Maybe now, I can sulk in peace and quiet."

Ranko frowned a bit at this, but since Nabiki was still smiling, she soon smiled as well, and shook her head, at the older girls apparent teasing.  
-

A few moments later, as Ranko and Akane neared the bottom of the stairs, they heard the sound of people talking, coming from the direction of the sitting room. As Akane continued on her way towards the sitting room, Ranko stopped, and stayed near the stairs. Akane was just about to enter the sitting room, when she noticed that Ranko was no longer beside her.

Turning around, and seeing that Ranko had stayed near the stairs, she made her way back over to stand before her. "Ran-chan, what's wrong?" asked Akane, reaching out her arm, and placing her hand, upon Ranko's shoulder.

"It's probably nothing Akane, but for some reason, I am thinking Mom, is going to be upset or disappointed with me." said Ranko.

Letting her hand slide down Ranko's arm, Akane soon reached Ranko's hand, and took a hold of it, with her own. Ranko looked down at their hands, then back up into Akane's face, were she found a smile. "Ran-chan, I can't promise that your fears are warranted, but no matter what happens, I am here for you." said Akane.

Ranko gave a smile of her own, and nodded. "Thanks, Akane."

Akane gave her a slight nod, then turned and gently pulled. "Come on Ran-chan. You shouldn't keep your Mom waiting."

With Akane leading her, Ranko let herself be lead towards the sitting room, and soon the two of them, made their way inside.

End of Chapter Fourteen

(A/N: Sorry about this everyone, but this chapter is most likely, deep in the center of Boresville.)


	15. This is only a note

I am sure a lot of you readers are going to upset with this note, but I just wanted to let everyone who is following this story know, that I have become deeply stumped, on where to go with the next chapter. Therefore, I am going to go back to chapter one, and do a whole rewrite, fixing errors, making slight changes, and adding more detail. (Or at the most, hope to do these things.) As for when I will post the new chapters/ story, it might not be until, i get the new story up to the current chapter, which may take some time.

Again, I do apologize, for my lack of updates, and hope that everyone continues, to bare with me, and continues to enjoy my stories.


End file.
